


Notes of old, Hope of new

by FamilyFire05



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 33,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamilyFire05/pseuds/FamilyFire05
Summary: Sans disappeared one day with a note on his pillow, leaving you, a teacher at Dreem Elementary, and your son, Crisanto, by yourselves.It's been years since you've seen him, having only his quick letter to remember him by. But what happens when others try to help you? When they are willing to risk their lives to bring your husband back? To make your eyes smile as much as your mouth does?Please enjoy :)(Just putting this out there: although this is a Sans/Reader, it also focuses on your son. Like, a lot.)





	1. Background, not Foreground

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm not really sure what all this fic will be. Hopefully something worth reading. Please enjoy :)  
> FF05

 

You stared longingly at the box on the top of the oak shelf. You wanted to read his letter again, so badly, but at this rate it might fall apart. Wrinkled because of your tears, stained by oily hands… yes, you would rather save that luxury for later. For a time when you truly needed it.

 It had been nine years - goodness, that long? - since Sans left to find his brother, Papyrus. He left that note for you one day on the pillow next to you.

 His pillow.

 You had been married for six years and had a son in kindergarten. You weren’t worried at first, Pap might’ve just gotten lost and his phone died, or maybe he went on a hiking trip with Undyne. But, when hours turned into days and weeks, fear started crawling on your spine. Your son noticed it, too.

 Mom, where’s Daddy gone?” He would ask.

 “I don’t know, Crisanto,” you would reply. 

 “When’s he coming back?”

 “Maybe tonight, maybe tomorrow. But he’ll be back.” You would give him a smile, hoping he didn’t see the doubt in your eyes.

 He wouldn’t. “Okay! I’ll let you know when I find him!” …Or maybe he just played along.

 One night, after Cris had gone to bed, you decided to put the letter in the green velvet box with gold specks you had gotten at a thrift shop. You didn’t know if Sans was coming back; the letter was too precious to lose. You put it on the highest shelf on your oak bookcase so Cris couldn’t reach it and accidentally drop it somewhere. You stepped back from the oak and stared at it from a distance, the gold specks reflecting the light of the dim lamp.

 You began to cry.

 Undyne, Alphys, Asgore, Toriel, Mettaton, and Frisk kept an eye out for Sans, their friend, but after two months no one had much of a hope of finding him. They slowly, subtly, began to give their condolences.

 Cris stopped asking when his father would come back.

 Your boss, one of the nicest men on earth, understood the pain you were feeling and gave you a paid vacation of three weeks. Afterward, you went back to teaching the first grade, where they presented you with a ‘Get welL soone’ card with a stick figure with squiggly strands of hair. As they searched in your eyes for approval, you smiled and shook your head in amusement. You had to do some more spelling lessons soon.

 …

 Months became years, and soon Cris was thirteen.

 “Happy Birthday, birthday boy!” You brought a freshly made cake out of the kitchen. The serious expression on his half-skinned face quickly turned into a mixture of joy and worry. You set it down in front of him and took a picture of his lukewarm smile. You stared at the picture, making sure that the cake, your boy, and the presents wrapped in red paper were in focus before nodding in approval and turning it off. “Would you like me to help you blow out the candles?”

 “Mom, I can do it. Unless you WANT to help.” You shake your hands, palms facing him.

 “No, you should do it yourself.” He wastes no time, immediately blowing out the little lights. You clap, a big smile on your face. He stares into your eyes, his eyebrow somewhat raised, and you stop. “Cris, what’s wrong?”

 “Mom…” he hesitates. “How… how did you buy all this?” Your smile falters for a second.

 “I started working a few extra hours at the diner. No biggie.” You hoped the concealer on your face covered the larger-than-usual bags under your eyes.

 “A _few_?” When you didn’t respond, he sighed. "You really should worry about your health more.”

 “I’m FINE. See?” You smiled larger. He looked at you suspiciously, the weight of his worry apparent in his eyes.

 “Alright, but please don’t do that again. I’m fine with a just cake and a notebook or something.” Just a notebook? You crossed your arms, pouting playfully.

 “What kind of mother would I be if-“

 “One that understands that her son doesn’t want to go to an orphanage.” He sounded cold, and harsh, like Sans would when he was angry. You looked down at the table. Cris noticed your sudden change in attitude, and guilt appeared in his eyes. “W-what I mean is-“

 “No, you’re right. I need to be more careful. If something was to happen to me…” There was a weighted pause. If something were to happen to you, Cris would have no one to stay with. He would be sent to an orphanage, where Undyne and Alphys would most likely adopt him, but…

 “So, are you gonna help me eat this cake?” He gave you a lopsided grin.

 “You know it,” you return, helping with the attempt to change the subject. You brought out two plates, some glasses filled with water, and, because why not, a small cup of beer. You two began feasting on the spongey goodness and strawberry buttermilk icing.

 Cris glanced at the cup of yours. “Gee, Mom, _gin_ you really make this all by yourself? It tastes amazing!”

 You groan with a light heart. “Puns?”

 “Yep! _Ale_ day, every day.”

 “You know, some people consider puns to be the worst form of humor.”

 “ _Water_ you talking about? Puns are great!”

 You sigh. “I wish you’d stop, but… you’re not going to _rum_  out of any soon, are you?” Cris chuckled.

 “That’s the _spirit_!”

 You two continued making puns until late in the evening. Occasionally, Cris would glance at you, wondering how much sleep you had lost to get him his presents, buying them, and wrapping them. It was only when he was in bed, the light from you new lamp shining into his room from underneath the door, that he decided he didn’t want to know.

 …

 

_ It was dark. Dark… dark purple. There was a light purple path, and, for no reason you knew of, you walked on it. You walked, and you walked, and you walked. After a while, you could hear a faint cry. You began to walk faster, then jog, and, eventually, you broke into a sprint. What was wrong? Why were you doing this? Who was crying? Why? You didn’t know. _

  _But then you did._

  _“M-Mettaton?” You stepped closer to the robot._

  _“He’s taken him. They… they’re gone!” Mettaton began to sob heavily._

  _“They? Mettaton, what happened? Mett…” You looked over his shoulder and saw his robotic hands clinging to a red scarf. “No.”_

  _Mettaton nodded his head to confirm your fear, unable to speak. “I’ll go find him, Met. But you have to go home and wait there.” Nod._

  _“Would you like me to walk you home?”_

  _He shook his head._

  _“Okay. Be safe.” You turn and walk in the direction you were before, but you realize you are missing some vital information. “Mettaton, who…?”_

  _Mettaton was no longer there. “…took him?”_

  _You shrugged. Maybe Alphys had given him the ability to teleport. Feeling content with that explanation, you continued on your journey again._

  _You passed by Snowdin Town, but no one was there. The Hotlands, but no one was there. The CORE, but no one was there._

  _Never mind. There was someone there._

  _Three people._

  _“let him go, you son of a-“_

_ “Watch your temper.” _

_ “watch my TEMPER?! You just-“ _

_ “He’s fine.” _

_ “for now. what happens when you-“ _

_ “When I?” _

_ The voice caught. “k-kill him?” _

_ “Ohohoho… I would never think of doing that.” _

_ “liar. let him loose, or you’re going to have-“ _

_ “-a bad time. Honestly, can you be a little more creative?” _

_ You crept into the tiled room. Sans was there, along with a gloopy monster and a soul. _

_ “if you don’t let papyrus go, i swear on my life that i’ll make yours hell.” _

_ “Bring it on, Big Boned.” _

  _Bones shot from out of the ground, and the heads of magical beasts formed in thin air. You held in a gasp. They opened their mouths and fired beams of white directly at the gloopy figure, eyes a glowing blue. You heard the figure laugh. “Sans, sans, sans. Don’t you remember that I gave you them? One must not be damaged by their own creation.” He slid over to the heads and pushed the back of their heads. Immediately they disappeared. “One must also know how to destroy them if need be.”_

  _“w-what-“_

_ “Sans, I gave you this life. It would be such a shame if I had to take two lives instead of none at all.” The figure’s white hands clawed at Sans’ face, making blood appear on his bone white face. _

_ “what are you planning on doing to him? “experimenting”? trying to tear his soul apart, bit by bit, with all of your fancy machinery? making him silently scream in agony?” _

_ You could feel the figure smile. “H o w  d i d  y o u  k n o w ?” You wanted to move, to shout at him, but you couldn’t. _

_ Sans growled and shot an array of bones at the figure. They were all absorbed in the black body of the white head and hands. Its smile faltered. “What a shame. Two more on the l o n g list.”  _

_ Bones broke through the tile behind Sans, impaling him in such a way that the tips of them were at his eye level. After a few seconds that felt like years, the bones vanished. _

_ Sans dropped to the floor. _

_ “Sans! SANS!” Your feet, now obeying your commands, rushed you over to his side. A disk of his spinal chord was nonexistent, and two had been moved out of place. “Sans…” He looked up at you with surprise, his serious expression soon turned to a weak smile. _

_ “hey there, hon. didn’t… didn’t think you were there.” He coughed. You knelt down, cradling his head with your arms. _

_ “Sans! Oh, Sans, what were you thinking? You would have taken Undyne or-“ He coughed again, dark blood spilling onto his jaw. “Sans…” _

_ “this is what i get for swearing on my life, huh? i thought it was just so… vital to get him back.” He chuckled softly at his joke. “hey, hon?” _

_ Your tears mixed with the blood on his jaw, washing it away and then washing it away again after more spilled from his mouth. “Y-yeah?” _

_ “i love you. don’t… don’t forget that.” _

_ “Sans, I won’t forget because you’ll be there to tell me tomorrow. We have to get you to-“ _

_ “i’m as good as dead.” _

_ “Sans, don’t say that.” _

_ “i thought we shouldn’t…” He started coughing heavily. “…lie to each other.” _

_ “S-Sans…” You gave him a salty kiss on his forehead. “I love you too.”  _

_ You could’ve sworn a tear fell out of his eye socket. _

_ “thanks. you don’t know how much that means to me.” His smile grew a bit wider. The pinpricks of light in his eyes flickered. _

_ “Please… please don’t leave me…” _

_ He wiped one tear of the steam off your cheek. “the only way I can leave is if you forget me, hon.” The light flickered again. _

_ Then it was gone. _

_ “S-S-Sans? Sans! SANS!” You sobbed. _

_ “For science,” a small voice echoed, as if trying to reassure itself it did the right thing. “For science, it’s for science…” _

“SAAANS!!”

 

“SANS!” you screamed, tears streaming down your face. Your sheets were clumped together and partially off the bed, and you were in an uncomfortable position that could only be reached by flailing about.

 Your screams and heavy breathing seemed to have not awoken Crisanto, thank whatever god was out there. You looked at the phone resting on the nightstand. 4:45. You still had an hour and a half to sleep, but… you were afraid of going back into the dream world. You leaned your head against the beige wall in back of your bed.

“Sans,” you asked the black air. “When will you come back?”


	2. Bullies, Decisions, and a Whole Lot of Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cris POV. A day at school for Cris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of an unnecessary chapter. I just wanted the readers to get a feel for who Cris is, seeing as though we'll be reading his Point of View a lot later... *hint hint*
> 
> Please enjoy :)

-Cris POV-

 

“Stupid mutt…”

The teacher of your class was going over homework that you knew you had gotten right. You also knew it would take him the entire class. You glance around the room at the walls, scanning the math puns on the posters for the hundredth time. There was no interesting wallpaper, unlike in the english room, just some light beige paint that was chipped near the edges. You sighed.

“Beat him to a pulp…”

Math with two variables was extremely easy for you. It was like teaching that water is wet or the sky is blue. Teaching why would be the fun part, but since there’s not enough time in an hour-long class to teach both things, you were constantly bored.

The teacher, after doing all that talking you didn’t listen to, took a sip of water. “Class dismissed.”

The children ran to the door so quickly that many of them got run over. You watched them all fight over who would exit the door first, betting to yourself who would be last to leave. But you knew it was going to be yourself. It was always that way at Dreem Secondary.

…It had come to several people’s attention that Asgore was not good at naming things.

You stood up and walked over to the teacher’s desk. “Sir?”

He looked up from his papers. “You seem to forget my last name so easily.” You gave a sheepish smile. “It’s Lewis.”

“Mister Lewis, how do parabolas work?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Why do you ask?”

“Jus’ wondering.”

“Well, first you need understand a linear equation.”

“When’ll we be learning that?” You didn’t want to tell him that you already knew how to do them.

“…Soon.”

“Mister Lewis, I wish you’d give me a… _straight_ answer.” He chuckled.

“About a month, month and a half from now.”

“Thanks.” You smiled.

He smiled back, then glanced at the clock on the wall. “You should head down to lunch before all the half-decent food is gone.”

You nodded and left the room. 

-

You stepped outside onto the cement, closing the cafeteria door behind you. Children in seventh and eighth grade were playing hopscotch, tic-tac-toe, and some of the athletic ones were trying to play kickball.

There wasn’t any half-decent food left in the cafeteria, so you settled on an apple and some stale bread. You sat alone, like always, munching on your lunch while watching other kids talk and laugh. Watching them be happy.

When was the last time you were truly happy? You didn’t know, and probably wouldn’t until it happened again.

If it happened again.

You walked over to the corner of the chain link fence. Over there was a tiny stool that you had brought over from the art room. You sat on it and closed your eyes, thinking about how your life was going.

Half skin, half bones. A child that burdened its mother, a mother who had already lost her husband. They were madly in love, you knew that much. Sometimes she would scream his name into the darkness late at night, sometimes wanting to come back home, other times trying to keep him from disappearing. You would hear her screams, her kind heart being tormented by nightmares… you would silently curse your father for all the hurt he had caused her.

“Hey, lazy ass. What’cha doing, trying to figure out how to get your dad back?” You heard a couple sniggers and opened your eyes.

Dave was there with his little group of goons. His tall figure blocked out the sun, making him appear more threatening than he was. “Do you want anything?”

“Yeah, I do, freak. I want my coin.” Each day he would ask you for a coin, or he’d beat you up. But today… you didn’t feel like giving it to him.

“Sorry, Davey. Don’t got one.”

“Why? Too poor to afford my grace?” A few giggles game from behind him.

“No. I just don’t want to give you any money.”

“Yeah. You need all the spare change you can get to help pay for food.” He smirked. “I saw your mom the other day. She was working as a waitress in the restaurant I went to. Doesn’t she work as a first-grade teacher?”

You didn’t say anything.

“Wow. You’re so poor that your mom has to work two jobs. You know, if you weren’t there, she wouldn’t have that problem.”

“Thanks for stating the obvious.” You stood up, looking him in the eye. “Are you done?”

“You know,” he ignored you. “Maybe if you mom was better at making men stay she wouldn’t be in this situation.” You felt anger boiling in your chest.

“I see,” you chuckled, closing your eye. When you opened it again, it seemed as though it was the base of a small flame. “You want to pick a fight huh? Don’t worry, I’ll make this w o r t h  m y  t i m e.”

Dave and his crew stepped back. He was scared, you knew, but he didn’t want to lose to a half-skinned freak that he bullied since third grade. “You think you’re real tough, don’t ya? I guess the weekends make freaks like you feel somewhat important. I’ll put you back in your place.” He looked at you, sneering. “Make your move. My father stayed around long enough to tell me to be kind to those below me.”

“Then why are you being rude?” A few of his goons ‘oohed' at the insulting of both you and him in one statement. “Fine. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” You smiled.

 This was going to definitely be worth your time.

“Not even trying to hit me? You’re almost as lazy as your-“

Bones began to appear, surrounding him in a cage. Hands began to outline his figure, keeping him still. “As lazy as who?”

Dave gulped.

“I never wanted to get in a fight, Davey. At all… Heh. Not so tough now, are you?” You stared in his eyes. You felt his fear. You…

…You realized what consequences would ensue if you finished what you had started.

You looked down, a shadow forming over your eyes. The bones and fleshy hands disappeared. “Go away, Davey. I don’t want to waste more energy on you than I have already.”

Dave left, trying not to run and trying not to cry. You sighed and sat down on the three-legged stool. What if what he said about Dad was true? What if he found someone else?

What if he wasn’t coming back?

You shook your head. Of course he was coming back. He had to be. Mom loved him for a reason.

Really, she did.

-

You felt a shove. You had only been walking home for a minute! Usually, people didn’t try to mug you until-

“This is what you get, you half-skinned freak!” Laughs and hollers told you it was Davey and the Goons.

Heh. That’s not a bad band name.

A punch in the jaw snapped you out of your thoughts. You knelt on the ground, hand covering your cheek. “Your mother works herself to death to keep you alive because your father left her for dead.” The others started kicking you, laughing and speaking all at once.

“Just die already! No one likes you, anyway.”

“Stupid mutt! It’s your fault that your mother-“

“Lazy freak-“

“Go to hell-“

“Wimpy half-breed-“

“Like your fath-“

“ _ENOUGH_!” You swept your hand, and dull bones forcefully hit them in their waist. They crumpled to the ground, groaning.

You stared at the curled figures. “What’s wrong? Can’t _stomach_ the pain?” When you got no response, you continued. “If you can’t do it, why do you put ME through it? Because I’m different? Davey, you have curly red hair and braces. Margot, your older brother overdosed on heroin a year ago. John, you struggle with simple multiplication! All of you are weird in some way. Yet you choose…” 

You think for a second. They’re all different. Yet they choose to hurt you.

“…to force your insecurities onto me.”

They were silent. You all knew you were right.

Got 'em. “Well then. I guess that’s something for you to _digest_.” With that, you turned and walked away.

“That was a bit _gall_ of me, huh?” You snickered and wiped the blood off your cheek. You’d have some explaining to do soon.

-

“You WHAT?”

 “I was provoked, Mom. They fun of you and me and Dad-”

“They WHAT?!” Maybe you should have kept the last part to yourself.

“I doubt they’ll do it again, though. Not for a couple of weeks.” You could tell she was angry, but she remained silent. “…Mom?”

She sighed. “What is it?”

“Why did you name me ‘Crisanto’?” She gave a weak smile, acknowledging the fact that you wanted to change the subject.

“Funny you ask. We named you after Toriel and Asgore’s first child. Asriel.” She paused. “It’s a long story; I think we should sit down.”

-

“Fifteen years ago, Frisk the Human fell down Mt. Ebott. There they met this happy flower. Flowey the Flower. They trusted him as he explained how to battle with souls, but instead of telling them to dodge the, er, weapons thrown at them, he told them to collect the weapons. Frisk became badly hurt, and Flowey was just about to kill them when Toriel stepped in and saved them.

“See, Flowey was not always a flower. He was actually Asriel in the form of a flower. When the second child of Toriel and Asgore, named Chara, was dying, her wish was to see the golden flowers on the surface again. Asriel absorbed her SOUL when she died and was able to get past the barrier because of it. He and Chara the Human (both had custody over his body when the SOUL was absorbed,) brought her body to the overworld to bury her.

“However, when the humans saw the powerful monster that was Chara and Asriel, as well as Chara’s body, they believed it had murdered her. Angry, they attacked it, lethally wounding the monster as it went back to the underground. There, the monster that was both Chara and Asriel died. Sometime later, Alphys, the Royal Scientist, had injected DETERMINATION into a flower, and, through some unknown system, Asriel was reborn in a flower state.

“Even though he was alive, he had no SOUL. That meant he didn’t feel love or compassion. He was just there, bored with life but unwilling to die. Many people believe that he even resorted to killing monsters and bringing them back just to be entertained. When Frisk saved everyone, Flowey turned back into Asriel for a short time. He apologized for what he had done and broke the barrier, leaving monsters free to part with the underground.

“Your name, Crisanto, means ‘golden flower’. Your name is a reminder that even the worst people have hearts. Have dreams. Have fears. We’re all the same on the inside, no matter how we act toward others. And they are the same as us no matter how they act toward us.”

 They are, aren’t they? We’re all frail, insecure. We all have hopes. We all want to be loved.

 Want… to be loved?

 Mom. You loved Mom, but she wanted more. She wanted to be loved by someone else as well. Well, that much you knew. It wasn’t like she had dreams about him for nothing. But her want was so apparent that you just… You sighed, knowing that you had to go find him. Or, at least, find assurance that he was…dea…

You had to find him.

“Understand?” She gave a half smile.

You smiled back. “More than you know.”


	3. Decisions Etched in Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cris confirms what his plan is, reassured by the pain felt by his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! Just wanted to say thanks for all the comments that you write. It's nice to see what you're thinking.
> 
> Sorry for the short chapter, things are going to get messy sometime soon.
> 
> Please enjoy :)

 

-Reader POV-

Cris, surprisingly, never got into a scrap with them again that year. He was fourteen now and getting to be your height. With the coins he found here and there, he had bought himself a hoodie to hide the top of his head, of which he was very self-conscious. You worked well and hard, earning enough money to buy some magic-using lessons for Cris. Eventually, he learned (on his own) how to use his telekinesis. Wonder where he got that from.

 Everything was going well.

But, for some reason, your nightmares about Sans became more frequent. Most of them were about the gloopy man and Sans, but occasionally a new one reared its hideous head.

…

_ “Sans, remember me?” A little girl’s voice echoed in the darkness. _

_ “’fraid I don’t. mind refreshing my memory?” You went toward the voices. _

_ “Determination… Frisk… the countless deaths…” The girl giggled. “Do you really not remember? Did the RESETs affect you, too?” _ 

_ “sorry, i’m not that fluent in crazy. what?” _

_ “So the name… C H A R A… means nothing to you?” You could feel the air get colder._

_ “chara?” He chuckled. “nice one, kid. i haven’t heard that name in a while. where’d you find it, an old textbook?” _

_ “No, silly Sansy. I didn’t find it, I was given it.” _

_ “cut the bull and let it bleed dry, kiddo. who are you really?” _

_ “The first fallen human. Asriel’s best friend. The one that pushed Frisk to destroy the world countless times. Over, and over, and over again. The one you didn’t trust, Sansy. The one you shouldn’t trust.” You made your way out of the darkness and saw them standing a few feet away from each other. The girl was wearing a green and yellow top and had brown hair. Sans, though he was smiling, was confused and nervous. “CHARA.” _

_ “heh. didn’t think i’d see you again, kid. whaddya want? _

  _Ciara smiled, eyes becoming dark brown circles. “Y O U R  S O U L.” With a demonic laugh, she stabbed Sans more times than you could count._

  _“urk…” Sans backed up against the wall and slumped down._

  _You ran toward him. “Sans!”_

  _He looked up at you. “hey there, hon. didn’t… didn’t expect to see you here.”_

  _“No, not again…” You held his skull in your arms. “Sans, not again…”_

  _“not again? hon, you aren’t from a different timeline, are you?” He gave you a weak smile._

  _“What’s wrong, Sansy? Don’t like being the damsy in distress, not being able to take care of yourself?” Chara giggled._

  _“You’re gonna be fine. We’re gonna get you out of here.” Sans shook his head._

  _“i can’t leave. this’ll just happen over… and over… and-“  he coughed. “over again. there’s no life for me beyond this point. if i try to, it’ll all reset.”_

  _“Sans, the pansy that was actually a Bleeding Heart. Sansy, S a n s y…” She laughed. You felt shivers go up your spine._

  _“Where are your parents, girl?” You ask._

  _“Nowhere. Anywhere. Dust to dust, and once more. Nonexistence…” The began to giggle maniacally. “To nonexistence!”_

  _You felt sick._

  _“kid’s a weirdo. always was, always will be.” You turned your attention back to Sans. “get out of here before she decides to kill you, hon.”_

  _“I’m not leaving you.” He glared at you._

  _“i said G O.”_

  _“I’d rather die with you than live alone.” His glare softened slightly._

  _“too bad. you have more things you can do. u-ugh… but i’m done.” You shook your head._

  _“No, you’re not, Sans. You’re going to come with me, and we’re going to do things, a-and…” Your voice cracked. “Please. P-please don’t leave me, Sans.”_

  _He gave you another weak smile. “The only way I can leave is if you forget me.” With that, he… d-d-d… _  

_ “Sans. Sans! SAANS!” Ciara laughed as you sobbed over the disappearing dead body. His soul, cracked, split into pieces. You were powerless. _

  _Sans…_

 …

 

-Cris POV-

 

You woke up thirsty. The air was drying out. It was Fall, after all. Careful not to make so much noise while getting off of your squeaky bed, you headed toward the door and unlocked it. There was a faint whimper from your mother’s room, and it made you inwardly flinch. You went to the kitchen and poured yourself a glass, downing it in one go.

 You had begun making your plans to leave town and find your father. The money you had collected was enough for five days worth of food and water. You had bought an umbrella just in case it rained, and your backpack could hold an extra blanket as well as the provisions. Exhaling the breath you held, you rinsed out the glass and put it in the dishwasher.

 The old thing next to the wooden drawers hadn’t worked for a few years and hadn’t been used in a time you can remember. It was black with a button and two dials. The racks inside were painted a light green. You stared at the outline of a glass in the nearly empty “dishwasher”.

 “Sans! Sans!” Your mother shouted. Alarmed, you ran out of the kitchen and into her room. “SANS!” She turned from side to side quickly, tears streaming down her face.

 “Mom!” You ran to her, shaking her shoulders. “Mom, wake up!”

 “SA-ans…” She bolted upright, tears soaking her shirt.

 “It’s a dream. It’s all a dream.” She blinked at him.

 “Cris, he– and Chara– he was dying, and… and…” Tears came out of her eyes, but she started to smile. “Sorry, Cris. Don’t worry about it.”

 You smiled back. “Alright. Do you want some water?”

 She shook her head. “I’ll be fine. Go back to sleep.” You nodded.

 “Okay. See you in the morning.” You turned away, not wanting her to see the worry, the _anger_ on your face. 

 Sans created this mess.

 But, did your father really want to?

 You walked out of her room and went to yours. Tomorrow, during the night, you would set off to find him. You’d find him and bring him back and make Mom happy.

 You father might have made this mess, but _you_ were going to fix it.

 


	4. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cris leaves. You cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaa sorry if this seems a bit rushed (which it kinda is). Plz don't hate me ;-;
> 
> Please enjoy :)

-Cris POV-

 

School was uneventful, as always, but it gave you more time to work on your plan. You just had a gut feeling that Sans was somewhere near Mt. Ebott (pun intended). After school was over and Mom was safely in bed, you’d try to get there as quickly as possible. Sadly, assuming you walked three and a half miles per hour, it would take you three days to get there, excluding the amount of time it would take to search there and come back. You doodled a little boney weapon in the corner of your mostly empty math book.

After lunch, you sat on the art stool. Although it had been sunny the past few days, some dark clouds were beginning to roll in. The wind had begun to pick up as well, trying to blow your hoodie off your face.

 You were glad you had bought your umbrella.

 The tiny thing was navy with black polka-dots. The only reason you chose it was because it was the cheapest at the shop. If it were up to you instead of your wallet, you would have gotten the one with Frisk the Human’s journey written on it. But that was a hundred coins. Your little umbrella was quite sturdy, however, and easy to open, so it wasn’t that big of a deal.

 

-

 “Sorry, Coach. I can’t participate today.” The other kids had begun running laps around the lacrosse field. It had gotten colder, but Coach N didn’t seem to notice.

 “You what? Why not?” He glared down at you, expecting an answer immediately.

 “I don’t know. I think I fractured my kidney, or maybe sprained my lungs, or maybe I pulled my skull-“

 “Alright, alright." Coach rolled his eyes. "Now, what’s the real reason?” You hesitated.

 “I’m going to have to move a lot later; I’d like to conserve the small amount of energy I have.”

 The coach raised an eyebrow. “Oh? Fine, as long as you tell me what it is.”

 You hesitated again. “I might be able to tell you tomorrow, but I’d rather not right now.”

 Coach looked at you suspiciously. “Running from cops? Chasing Bigfoot? Doing flips while skydiving with three other people?”

 You smiled. “Gee, Coach. When it comes to your imagination, it seems the sky’s the limit.”

 Coach groaned at your bad pun. “Walked into that one, didn’t I?” He gave a tiny grin. "Tell me tomorrow, kid.”

 You were surprised at how lenient the coach was being but grateful all the same. “Thanks,” you replied, hoping your white fibula would go unnoticed.

 “Don’t mention it.” It did. A small thought that he knew what you were doing ran across your mind, but it was gone before you blinked again.

 You smiled as your peers completed their first lap around the field, slightly regretting that you didn’t participate as much as you could in Gym before. If you had, you’d have a lot more stamina right now.

 …

 It had been thirty minutes since you had “gone to bed”, and you were pretty sure your mother had gone, too. She’d been quite tired lately, but that was probably because her runs to the grocery store weren’t runs to the grocery store. You knew she was working at the Bottled Condiment.

 What a nice name for a restaurant.

 You had no idea why she decided to work there, seeing as though a bottle of ketchup would remind her more of your father, but… you didn’t think much about it. Picking at a scab only leads to bloody skin. Or a scar. Or both.

 Slowly, you got out of your creaky bed and turned on your blue flashlight. You took the Nutri-Bars out of your tiny, pine drawer and placed them in your backpack. You had taken everything out of the black bag except the mint-flavored gum, the book of edible wildlife, and your mostly empty math book. You also placed a large water bottle in the side pocket. You also tucked your phone in there, just in case.

 But you were missing something… A note! You took a tiny piece of paper from your notebook and scrawled some words onto it.

 

_ “Hi Mom, _

_ If you’re reading this, that means you’ve woken up. Nice. _

_ Also, you know that I’m not here. I’ve gone to find Dad, and it’ll take a while, so… don’t panic until a week from now, okay? You’ll see me (and Dad) soon._

_ Love you, _

_Cris.”_

 

You put a little smiley face at the end, making sure to make one half of the smile just teeth, and placed it on your bed.

 Carefully, you snuck out of your bedroom, into the hallway, and to the door of your apartment. Soon, you would come back, and she would be happy again. Wouldn’t have to work herself to the bone again. And that’s all you want.

 “See you soon, Mom,” you whispered and closed the door.

 You pulled out your phone. How exactly do you get to Mt. Ebott from here?

 …

 

-Reader POV-

 

Lazily, you drifted out of bed. It was six-thirty.

 …Six-thirty?

 Damn it! You had slept past your alarm. You jumped out of bed and began preparing some instant coffee, not noticing how cold the tiles were on your bare feet. “I should really get another alarm,” you muttered.

 “Cris! Time to get up!” The metal spoon clinked against the edges of your mug.

 When you heard no answer, you said it again. “Cris? Time to get up!” When no door opened the second time, you stopped stirring the cup of cold coffee and went over to his door. You knocked on it, and when you heard no answer you opened it. “Lazybones, it’s-“

 The room was empty.

 “C-Cris?” Everything was in order, but Cris wasn’t there. His books were in a corner, the couple of posters were still on the wall… Everything looked like it had last night. Upon looking more carefully, you realized there was a note on his bed. You looked at the note he had left you, quickly scanning it, then reading every word thoroughly. “No… Cris, come out! If this is a joke, it’s not funny!”

 No response. Your hands began to tremble.

 “No. Not someone else, too.” Tears began forming in your eyes, threatening to spill over. “No…” They acted on their threats, spilling over onto your cheeks and the floor.

 “God dammit! Why? Oh, God, why…?” Your knees gave out, and you crumpled to the floor.

 “Why, Sans, why? You left, and now C-Cr-Cris left, and…” You sobbed. “He’s not coming back, is he? Just like you. He's... gone.”

 You sobbed with no one to hear you. No one to comfort you. And as the sun shone in through the window,

 

you felt as though you were engulfed in darkness.

 

––

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will focus on the beginning of Cris' journey and how you are dealing wth his absence.


	5. Anyone know what Amaya means? :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm thinking a Cris' story with Reader's stuff tied in at intervals. Also, I'm really really sorry that I'm kinda straying away from what I thought this was gonna be. This is also really short (sorry sorry sorry sorry). On a separate note, thanks for all your comments! I love reading your guys' opinions and stuff.
> 
> Please enjoy :)

Day 1—

 

-Cris POV-

 

You were glad to have taken that nap earlier. After all, if you felt this tired after only a few hours of walking, what would you have felt if you hadn’t slept for an extra two hours before Mom got back from work? 

Hah. You just loved thinking about rhetorical questions, didn't you?

 You trudged along the side of the highway, wanting to stop but not having enough time. You were only halfway across and needed to get to the other town before resting. You sighed. The center of Close’t’Ebott was relatively close, maybe five miles off, but it felt like you would never get there.

 ……… It had come to almost everyone’s attention that Asgore was not good at naming things.

 You had eaten one of your Nutri-Bars, which, you guessed, was a good thing. They claimed to have one-third of the nutrients anyone needs, ‘cause magic, and somehow they were approved by the FDA. Not sure how, but they were. You glanced at the wrapper, silently chuckling at the nutrition facts. Calories:? —— 33% . Sodium:? —— 33%. Wow. How...? 

Not that there was anything wrong with magic food, but how did all the food-needs-to-be-approved-by-me-because-I’m-a-food-approver people let this slip by them? Humans barely know anything about magic. Hell, you barely know anything about magic, and you’re half skeleton! You shook your head in amusement. Well, if it doesn’t kill you, there’s no need to complain, right?

 You saw the exit and quickened your pace. Soon you were at the edge of the small town. A Monster King greeted you with its green and blue colors, trying to lure you inside and have one of their delicious, innutritious hot dogs. You would love to grab one for the road, but you didn’t think it would appreciate a hot dog.

 Hah.

 But in all seriousness, you only had sixty-five gold to last you for a week. You couldn’t afford to spend seven gold on a, though mouth-watering, unnecessary snack.

 -

 Soon you were in a quiet neighborhood. You slowly walked up the hill, hoping to get a clear view at the top. The buildings, instead of being dull apartments, were luxurious houses whose roofs seemed to glimmer in the sunlight. You looked, almost enviously, at the green grass and white picket fences. Why?

  _Why were some wealthier than others? Some more privileged? Well, _ you said to yourself, _ why are some smarter than others?_

  _But wealth isn’t always given to the brilliant,_ you argued. _The smartest person in the world could be in some third world country, doing something to scrape by another day. Some of the people living in these houses could be more idiotic than a goldfish and yet… Well, they’re here!_

  _Then it was something they inherited, then? Something their predecessors did to make their lives better that gave them this advantage in life?_

  _Or just dumb luck._

  _Or just dumb luck._ You sighed, not wanting to continue the conversation with yourself. Too many things were wrong with the world, so why bother dwelling on them?

  _Maybe if you dwell on it enough, you’ll figure out a solution._

  _I doubt it._

  _You always do, don’t you? Feel sad? Ignore it! See something depressing? Ignore it!_

 You didn’t respond.

  _You just love being ignorant of everything around you instead of fixing it._

 You shook your head lightly. _Not all the time, after all, I’m here, right now, climbing a hill full of two or three story houses to make Mom happy again. _

  _See? If you dwell on something long enough, you come up with an answer._

  _…Shut up._

  _I can’t. I’m you, remember? This alternate version of you that you talk to when you’re bored._

  _Yeah, well. Whatever._  You looked around, almost upset that you had lost a debate with an alternate version of yourself but not really caring. You were almost at the top of the hill. Just a few more minutes and-

 “Hey, you!” A high voice snapped you out of your thought.

 You turned around and saw… well, you didn’t know. She (you thought she was a she,) had brilliant strawberry blond hair, and one of her legs seemed to be on fire.

 “Me?” You ask, just to make sure.

 “Yeah, you! I’ve never seen you around before!” She ran up to you, which must have been hard considering she was about five of those gigantic houses away. When she was almost face-to-face with you, though, she wasn’t trying to catch her breath. “What’s your name?”

“Er." There wasn't a need to lie, was there? You decided not. "It’s Cris. Yours?”

 “Amaya.” She looked you up and down. “If you’re looking for the school then you were supposed to turn right at the end of the last block.”

 “I’m not looking for the school, but thanks anyway.” You turned around and began walking up the hill again.

 “Wait!” You faced her again. “What are you looking for, then?”

 My father. “Mount Ebott.” Same thing.

 “You’re a while away then. Who’re you traveling with?”

 “No one.”

 “No one? But you need a guide!”

 “I have a phone.” She rolled her eyes.

 “A live one. Hang on, I’ll be right back.” She ran down the hill (without tripping, much to your surprise,) and went into a house.

 About a minute later she came out. “Okay!” she shouted and sprinted up. Jeez, does she ever run out of energy?

 “Okay, what?”

 “I’m coming with you!”

 “W-What?!” You blinked and shook your head. “No. I’m doing this alone.”

 “No you’re not.” Before you had time to argue, she was already walking up the hill. “Come on! We’re going to have to get to the other end of town before nightfall!”

 You raised an eyebrow at her before shrugging. As long as she could buy her own food, it was fine with you. Wait, could she buy her own food?

 “Wait a minute!” You climbed the rest of the hill quickly. “You have your own money, don’t you?”

 “’Course! What’d you think I was doing, feeding my imaginary cat?”

 “No, asking your parents if you can go!”

 “Eh. They don’t care. Once I went on a week-long camping trip and they hadn’t even noticed!” She smiled at you, but you began to feel like something was off.

 “How did they not know?”

 “Well, Dad was in Japan and Mom went to Canada so I was free to do whatever! This time, Dad’s gone to Texas and Mom’s… well, Mom’s somewhere, too, so I’m all good!”

 You furrowed your brow. “So they just leave you to your own devices?”

 “Yeah, but I go to school sometimes, so it’s okay. School’s boring, though. I mean, we only just started learning about graphing n’ stuff.”

 Only just? You could swear she looks a year or so younger than you. “What grade are you in?”

 “Eighth.” Thought so.

 “Fine, but we’re going to have to move fast. I promised my mom I’d be back in a week, so…”

 “She agreed?”

 “Well…” You glanced around. “We should probably keep moving.”

 “Oh, that’s right! I completely forgot!” She started down the other side of the hill.

 “H-Hey! Wait up!” You “ran” after her, her leg licking at the cement, her hair trailing behind her.

 _She's beautiful,_ you say absentmindedly in your mind.

_...W-wait, what?!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 of Cris' adventure and your grief! Isn't this just delightful?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwwwkwwardnesss induces. Sorry, I'm not too good of a writer.
> 
> Please enjoy :)

Day 1-

 

-Reader POV-

 

You had managed to no longer be a sobbing wreck and was thinking about how to find him before something bad happened. You had tried finding his phone on that weird app, Find My uPhone, but it seemed he had turned it off. After that, you tried calling Undyne, who was now the Police Chief.

Ring ring. Please pick up.

Ring ring. Please please please pick up.

Ring ri-

“Undyne the Completely Awesome here. What can I do for ya?” The name didn’t have a good ring to it, but you didn’t care.

“Undyne, it’s about Cris.” You could hear the TV going in the background.

“Hey, gal. Did he accidentally blow up the stove?”

“No. No, that’s not it.” The trembling in your hand became worse.

“Is he okay?” Undyne’s loud, cheerful voice had a hint of concern to it.

“I don’t know. He ran away. To find…”

“He WHAT?!” Undyne shouted. “Alphys, call the police department in the town!"

“What’s w-wrong?” You heard a tiny voice. Probably Alphys.

“Cris ran away!” Undyne shouted.

“O-Oh my G-G-God! Will do!”

“When did he leave?” Undyne was speaking as if you would break and crumble if she talked just a bit too loud, which was strange, considering the fact that she just shouted across the room at Alphys.

“I don’t know. After ten-thirty, before six-thirty.”

“Alright. Assuming he went at an average pace of four miles an hour, he could only be about forty-five miles away. There’re two towns in that radius, Close’t’Ebott and Notnear’bott. ALPHYS!” Undyne screamed, facing away from the phone. “SAY IT’S AN ORDER FROM ME!”

“O-okay!”

“It’s gonna be alright,” Undyne said, talking to you again. “We’re gonna find him real soon. Just sit tight.”

“Thanks, Undyne.” You were only hoping that she would check the town you were in, but checking the ones surrounding here couldn’t hurt.

“I’ve gotta go search for him now. I’ll call you in a few hours, okay?”

“Yeah. Talk to you soon.”

“Bye, Gal.”

“Bye, Undyne.” You pressed your phone to end the call and noticed your hand was shaking almost violently. You had one more call to make.

Ring ri- he picked up almost immediately.

 

“Hello?”

“Heya, boss? I’m going to have to take the day off.”

“You okay?”

You sighed. “No, not really. Cris went off to find, uh, S-Sans last night.”

“He ran away?! Why that little–“ He cleared his throat, not wanting to curse your son out while you could hear him, and started his sentence again. “You should definitely take the day off. Get some rest, make some calls, and tell me when you can come back.”

“Gotcha.”

“Bye, Teach. Feel better.”

“Bye, Prince. Will do.” You placed your phone on the counter in the kitchen, knowing he hung up before you could. Even though you had only woken up an hour ago, you were exhausted. Maybe you should take a nap…

…

-Cris POV-

 

“Let's stop.” You were no longer trying to ignore the immense pain in your legs.

“Why? We haven’t been going that long; I bet it’s only seven thirty.”

“It’s eight.”

“So we’ve been walking for an hour.”

“You have. I’ve been going since ten-thirty. I’m _bone_ tired.”

She raised an eyebrow at your awful (and unoriginal) pun.

“Fine,” she finally huffed. There’s an inn around the corner; you can rest there and I’ll find the quickest way to the FBE.” You were skeptical, but then you remembered she took care of herself most of the time anyway.

“FBE?”

“Forest Before Ebott.” Of course Asgore would name it that.

“Sounds good. When will you be back by?”

“In a few hours.” Ten, then?

“See you then.” She nodded and went off. You watched her hair disappear behind a building. “Time to get some rest.”

-

You walked into the inn (which was more than right around the corner). It had a few couches in the main area. You could see chairs and tables set up for brunch in the corner of your eye and silently wished you hadn’t bought the Nutri-Bars. If only you brought more money…

“I don’t know. Some kid ran away. We’ve gotta go find him.”

You looked over at the reception desk. There was a human with a blue police officer’s uniform on talking to the lady behind the desk.

“Why is he a main priority?” she asked.

“Chief’s friend’s son or somethin’. If you see a lil’ kid ‘round here, let me know.”

“Of course.” The officer gave a not of approval and began to walk out. Oh, shit. You lowered your face and started muttering about work.

“They gave me a reservation here? Of all places? It doesn’t even have three stars on Yolp. Just because I’m the one doing the dirty business doesn’t mean that I should sleep on dirt too.”

The officer glanced at you as you mumbled angrily before leaving through the door on your right. You kept up the facade for another sentence or two, just to make sure, before looking behind you. He was leaving. Good.

Slowly, you walked over to the receptionist’s desk. “Hello, Sir. How may I help you?” She gave you a genuine smile. Thank whatever’s out there that you were tall enough to be mistaken for an adult.

“Hey. Any two-bedroom rooms open?”

She clicked a few things on her computer.  “Yes, we do. It’s room three twenty-seven. It’ll cost ten gold per night for a room.”

“I’d like to stay a night, if you don’t mind.”

“Not at all! Would you like two room keys?”

“That would be wonderful.” You gave her ten gold with your flesh-covered hand and she happily gave you your two room keys.

“Thanks for staying at P n’ M Inn!” She beamed.

You took some steps out of the line to find the elevator, and the person behind you stepped forward.

"What does P n’ M stand for?” she asked the receptionist.

“Person and Monster,” she said cheerily.

“Oh. You serve… monsters?”

Her smile faltered. “Yes. Is there something wrong with that?”

“No, no. Not technically. But they… well, they’re obviously inferior.”

Oh? Not inferior to you, you thought.

“Here we believe that monsters and humans should live together in harmony,” the receptionist said, an obviously fake smile on her face.

“They won’t bother me, will they?”

“If people won’t, they won’t.”

“Good. Room for one.” For some reason, you really wanted to mess with this obviously inferior woman. When she was done getting her room key, fortunately, she started walking toward you.

She was about to pass you by when you stopped her. “Hi.”

She glanced at you. “Er, hello. How can I help you?” You looked at her shoes to the window to her shoes again.

“Just want to chat if you have a minute. You look like a nice person. I’m Cris.”

“…Delilah.”

“Pretty name.”

“Thanks.” Well, this was awkward, but you were never really good at talking to people.

“Are you from around here?”

“No, I’m not.” Well, duh. She’s never seen a P n’ M before. Those are all over the area.

“Really? From where?”

“Maine.” That’s the place with the seafood, right? Or something.

“Nice. Great lobster there.”

“…Yeah.”

Nailed it.

“So, I take it you’re from here?”

“Yep. Born and raised in a town close by. If you ever need a guide around here, look for me.”

“I’ll be looking for you a lot in the next few days.” You let out a chuckle.

“I hope you find me.” You put out your hand. "See you around.”

“Yep.” She shook it. You looked her in the eye and gave her a large smile.

She let out a small gasp. You tilted your head. “What’s wrong?”

“You…”

“I?”

She stared. “Oh, do you not like monsters?” The woman remained silent. “That’s too bad. I was looking forward to seeing you again. Well,” you let go of her hand. It dropped to her side. “That’s life.”

With that, you walked away. Not as fun as you were expecting, but it was still kinda nice.

You pressed the button on the elevator, forcing yourself not to look at the vending machines. Three twenty-seven, she said? You wondered what it looked like.

 

––

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaa I swear there was a reason for that awkward exchange besides more words! Will become clear in next (2?) chapter(s?)!!


	7. Sleep's a powerful thing. :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a dream of a memory. Cris and Amaya are found, but not fast enough. 
> 
> Please enjoy :)

––

 

 

-Reader POV-

_ “hey, hon. i’ll be working a little late today. i’m getting food at the office, so don’t cook for me, okay?”  _

_  “Alright, but you can’t survive on a diet of hot dogs and ketchup, you know.” You tapped your pen on the counter of the kitchen for no real reason. _

_ “of course. sometimes i need to munch on a nice, nutritious burger to make up for all the unhealthy foods i’m eating.” You chuckled at Sans’ sarcasm. _

_ “See you at ten?” _

_ “yep. g’bye, sweetie.” _

_ “Bye.” You hung up the phone. Sans was the CEO of the biggest Hot Dog company, Quinter Seneter, so he got free hot dogs wherever he wanted. You didn’t like when he used that privilege, however, because then he wasn’t eating any vegetables (you snuck them into your cooking one way or another). _

_ Putting the pen down, you went into the small living room to play with Cris. You knelt down in front of him; he was playing with some figurines. “Cris, knock knock.” _

_ He turned to look at you. “What is it, Mom?” You grinned at your four-year-old. _

_ “You’re supposed to say ‘Who’s there?’.” _

_ “Okay. Who’s there?” _

_ “Noah.” _

_ “You’re not a Noah, you’re Mom!” _

_ “You’re jut doing this to annoy me, huh?” You raised an eyebrow,and he giggled. _

_“Okay, Mom. Noah who?”_

_ “Noah we should eat for dinner?” _

_He looked at you, shocked. “Why would we eat someone named Noah?” You giggled._

_“Noah is supposed to sound like ‘know what’. So, know what we should eat for dinner?” He gave you a look._ Usually _you planned dinner when Sans at with you._

_ “Dad’s not coming home?” _

_ “Not ’till late. I’m thinking pizza.” Cris’ eyes lit up. _

_ “Really? Pizza??” You nodded, his energy lifting your tired spirit. “Yes yes yes yes yes! You’re the best mom ever!” _

_ “I’ll go call Mr. Pizza Man.” He nodded enthusiastically before turning to his little figures. _

_“Did you hear that, guys? We’re having pizza!”_

_ You got up and went back to the phone, thinking about how mature he was. He was four and already had the vocabulary of an adult. The only reason he wasn’t doing multiplication was because you didn’t have the money to buy math textbooks and you both went home immediately after school. The less dark it was, the less thieves. _

_ “Hello? Pizza place? Yes, I’d like to order half of a pie… Bacon and broccoli. Delivery… Cris.  Eight sixty-two? Got it. Thanks.” You hung up the phone. “You wanted bacon and broccoli, right?” _

_He nodded again, beaming. “Good.”_

 

_ - _

 

_ “Hey, I have an idea.” You were going to reprimand him for talking with his mouth full, but seeing as it would be the the twentieth time during that meal, you decided it wasn’t worth it. You both sat at the tiny table, box of pizza on the floor because it had nowhere else to go. Maybe you should get a bigger table. _

_“What?”_

_ “We should go visit Dad. Maybe give him a slice.” _

_ You hummed, thinking. He hadn’t seen his dad in a while, so why not? He was working all alone, anyway. “Sure, Cris. But let’s finish our food first.” You reached down for another slice. _

_ “Leave one for Dad!” _

_ “N’kay.” _

 

_ - _

 

_ When you finally got to the floor Sans worked at, Cris became even giddier than he was before. “Do you think he’ll be happy? I do. I think he’ll be so excited. Pizza! Pizza’s the best thing since… since…” _

_ “Sliced bread?” You looked down at him, a plastic plate with saran wrap on it in your hand, and he looked back up at you. _

_ “Sliced bread wasn't always a thing?” he asked with innocent voice. You shook your head. _

_ “Nope.” You both walked down the hall. Cris whispered to be sneaky as you glanced at the cubicles. You hadn’t been here in so long. What all had changed? _

_ Eventually you were at his door. His room, whose walls mostly consisted of bulletproof glass, had men speaking behind it. You peeked inside. _

_ A tall man in a black suit was staring at Sans’ desk. So probably Sans. “Do I have to make you an offer you can’t refuse.” _

_ “’fraid so, bud. or a good one. that works too.” Sans’ feet were on the desk, hands behind his head. He looked as calm as ever, but the quick movements of his eyes said something else entirely. _

_“What is it?” Cris whispered. “What’s he doing?”_

_ “Something dangerous, it seems. Stay behind me.” Cris was obedient, grasping your right hand for some sort of mental security. _

_ “Then how about this? The man pulled out a gun and cocked it. You gave a small gasp. _

_ “What’s wrong? Is Dad okay?” _

_ “Yeah.” He was, but would he be? You pressed your ear against the glass. _

_ “come on now, you know i can refuse that offer quite easily.” _

_“Really? I’ll give you to the count of three, then I blow your skull to bits.”_

_ “tough guy. can’t really give your pal ownership of the company, though.” _

_ “Three…” _

_ “i have a joke for you. what's a fairy's favorite drink?" _

_“Two…”_

_“not gonna guess? fine,_ i’ll _tell you.”_

_ “One…” _

_ Bones appeared behind him. One went right through his stomach and the other bashed him on the head, knocking him unconscious. _

_ “_ imp-ale _.” _

_ You began to wish you hadn’t eaten so much pizza. _

_ “Is Dad okay? What’s going on?” _

_“He’s fine. Can you go down the elevator by yourself”_

_“Yeah. Why, though?”_

_ “Just… just go, please.” Usually you were open with him, but you’d rather not tell Cris his father just murdered someone. _

_“_ god _,_ i’m _getting rusty. should really_ practice _making jokes some more."_

_ Cris looked at you funny before beginning to walk away. You waited until you couldn’t see him before bursting into Sans’ office. _

_ “Sans, what the fuck did you just do?” He looked up from his desk and his eyes widened. _

_“-hon? what are you doing here?”_

_“Giving you pizza.” You glanced at your hand. “So here.”_

_ You plopped it on his desk. “u-um, thanks.” _

_ “Sure. So, uh, what just happened?” _

_“just a threat from some people, nothin’ much.”_

_ “Yeah, killing someone with illegal magic and then having to dispose of the body of human is just regular life, right?” _

_ Sans gave you a small, fake smile. “Wait, really?” _

_ “thanks for the pizza, hon.” You narrowed your eyes but decided not to question further. _

_ “Any time, Sans.” There was an awkward silence. “U-uh, Cris is waiting downstairs, so…” _

_ “yeah. lemme just, er, get rid of this.” _

_ “N’kay.” _

_ You left, not knowing what else to do. _

_ Sans sighed and rubbed his temples. He had to send that bastard’s body to the warehouse and clean the carpet and- ugh, so much to do and so little time. _

_ “alright, let’s get started.” _

 

–

 

You woke up from your nap, feeling a little better. But why was your dream a memory from ten years ago?

 

…

 

-Cris POV, Day 2-

 

You had waited in one of the green couches in the lobby for almost two hours before she showed up. Eleven thirty? Heh. Your bet wasn’t so far off.

Her flame had gotten significantly smaller as she trudged through the door. You got up and went over to her. “Need some sleep?”

“N-no, I’ll be fine…” She stumbled but pulled herself up before she hit the floor.

“Nope. You need sleep. C’mon.” You put an arm around her, and you helped her to the elevator. She gave a small groan of protest but otherwise did not resist. 

You looked at her. Her hair, which was now in a ponytail, went a couple inches below her shoulders. It fell on her navy blue t-shirt and seemed like a fire on the ocean. You began to memorize her appearance, studying her small nose and thin lips.

Her peaceful face and close proximity made one of your cheeks turn red and the other blue as you looked at Amaya.

_ She was so beautiful. _

E-er, you should probably get her in the elevator before it goes to another floor.

-

“Get some sleep, you can eat breakfast at the buffet tomorrow.” You sat on the chair at the tiny desk, trying to get Amaya to sleep. For being extremely smart, she was a little immature.

“Noo, I wanna do stuff.” You listened to her slurred voice and wondered jokingly if she had accidentally had some long island iced tea.

“Nu-uh. Sleep, then do stuff.” You began to wonder why you were having this conversation, seeing as though she was already in her bed with the covers up to her chin.

“Hmmm.” Her grudging approvement made you give a sigh of relief. Now you could sleep, too! You quickly turned of the light next to her before she changed her mind.

A stupid smile on your face, you got into your soft bed.

You fell asleep almost immediately.

 

…

 

After some good sleep and a… _nutritious_ breakfast, you and Amaya decided to hit the road again. If you continued at this rate, the results would be....... _groundbreaking_.

Hah. 

But you could do better.

You and Amaya, without any bags to pack, left the hotel room as quickly as possible. As quickly as possible after you took the soap, shampoo, and lotion, of course. You placed them in your nearly empty bag. You grabbed it and your umbrella as she tapped her foot impatiently, but soon the tapping stopped and turned into footsteps.

Then you were in the lobby.

“Thank you for staying at P n’ M Inn! Come back soon!” The nice receptionist greeted you with a smile. How could she smile at everyone? Does she take an hour out of the week to complain about life to even it out? Hmm. Receptionists were complicated.

You looked her in the eyes and tried to give her as big of a smile as she did to you. “Thanks! You too!” Her smile faltered. You were…? It was back before you could notice it was ever gone. You both waved at each other before you left with Amaya.

“Wow. You can be happy?”

You rolled your eyes. “I can pretend.”

“Fair enough."

"So, uh, which way to the FBE…?”

 

About an hour later, Delilah walked up to the desk to check out. And she did, in fact, check out.

But before she left, the receptionist stopped her.

“Excuse me, Miss, but yesterday I saw you conversing with the nice man that just left. Do you know him?”

She shook her head. “No. That freak just came over and started talking to me.”

“You seem to get along somewhat.”

Delilah shifted. “Do you want something?”

“I’m just wondering.” She thought back to when you smiled at her. She saw your face, half skin and half bone, and continued. "From his appearance, he’s half skeleton and half human. However, monsters only came out of Mount Ebott seventeen years ago. Because Chara and Frisk the Humans were the only ones to fall down, and they were too young-“

Delilah coughed and the receptionist stopped. “That would mean that he’s no older than sixteen.”

The receptionist thought about her police officer friend. “A child of the friend of the police chief recently ran away.” She silently cursed herself out. The poor mother.

“Everyone has their own story that unravels like a ball of yarn. We have ours, he has his. There’s no need to beat yourself up over a brief crossing of lives,” Delilah told her. Hmm. Perhaps she wasn’t as silent as she thought.

“I have to alert the police, Miss. Have a nice day.” Maybe they could find him. He should still be in the area.

“…You, too.” Delilah walked out of that hotel with a lot of new thoughts. Which was strange, seeing as though her brain was usually full as it was. “I’ have a feeling I’ll see you again, Cris.”

The only response she got was a plastic wrapper catching on her shoe.

 

––

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Wow. This could have been a lot longer. But anyway! THanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed, and all that other good stuff. Next chapter we'll see Amaya and Cris headin' to the FBE, the police trying to find them, and the reader extremely worried.


	8. Someone I tried to kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go through alleys and stuff. Police officer and stuff. Stupid Boss and his stupid effect on everyone's lives.

“Really? This is the quickest way?”

“What, afraid of alleys?” You snuck around the dirty garbage cans and half-dead cats. You could smell the rotting food, cat piss, and damp cat fur.

“Afraid of dark alleyways that only have enough room for one person and have as many eyes as a potato? Please. This is where I thrive.” You stepped over a pile of… stuff. “Are you?”

“When you put it that way, it seems more cool than a lot of things.” So she likes danger, huh? “Hey.”

“What?”

“Question time.” Flies buzzed your ears. You waved them away.

"Go ahead, shoot.” 

“What’re you gonna do when you get to Mt. Ebott?”

“I’m going to find my father.”

“Hmm. Now you.” Now you’re supposed to ask a question? Okay, fair enough.

“Who’re your parents?”

“Melissa and Dave Stevenson. Dad didn’t have a last name or a first name, so he chose those two.” He didn’t have a last name or a first name? “Who’re your parents?”

“Missus and Mister Sans Coronet.” You twisted out of the alley and followed her into the next one. “Are you completely human?”

She gave a short laugh. “Isn’t it obvious? No, I’m not. Part phoenix.” Phoenix? Really? But how did a reptile and a human- “Why are you trying to find your dad? Did he run away or something?”

“No. Left to find something. I think.” Mom didn’t talk about it much, and when she did, she was extremely vague. “So, uh, phoenix? That’s why your leg’s on fire?”

“Yeah.” She kicked a garbage can that had fallen over. Its sound bounced against the bricks, scraping against your eardrum. You grimaced slightly. “And you think your father’s in Mount Ebott?”

“Yeah. I have a feeling.” A feeling put there by whatever creator is out there to give you the happy ending you and your mother want?

…Nah.

“So do you turn to ashes, too, or…?”

“Yeah. It’s kinda…” She stopped and looked around before whispering to you. “Follow me.” She sneaked to the end of the alley, about two feet away. You followed her.

“What?”

“Shh.” She peeked her head around one of the brick buildings.

You did as well. “Police.”

“I don’t trust them.”

 _Don’t_ , you wanted to say to her, but something told you not to. You put your hoodie on and lowered your head. “Follow me.”

You stepped in front of her and began to walk across the street. She followed suit, shoving her hands in her pockets in the same manner you had yours.

Huh. You didn’t even notice you were doing that. Old habit, you guessed.

“Stupid kid,” one police officer was saying. It took a bit of time before you realized he was the police officer at the inn. Your palm began to sweat. “Got us searching for him.”

“You just sound like you don’t want to do any work.” The other police officer, a woman, told him.

“When do I want to do work?” The other chuckled.

“You’ve got a point.” You both walked faster until their voices faded away. Then you went a little farther.

“That was a bit too close for my liking,” she said. You silently agreed. If they were to find out who you were, your plan would be ruined. Amaya looked around. “We’re close. Hurry.”

You nodded and kept walking.

 

One of the police officer’s got in the car and listened to the radio. The other leaned on the car and smoked a cigarette. It was unusual for the Chief of Police to “request” officers prioritize a certain task… who knew, it might’ve even been illegal. Eh. He wasn’t going to put in the effort to find out. It’s not like he wanted to be a police officer, anyway.

Stupid Boss and his stupid requests.

Boss could’ve picked anyone else to do this work, to make sure bodies weren’t found and trails were left covered, but he chose him. Even he admitted he was lazy, and yet the Boss chose him for this exhausting work. Well, better than having to use a gun, right?

…Oh, wait.

Nevermind. Stupid Boss and his stupid way of doing things.

You thought about challenging his decision… for all of half a second. Even the toughest guys don’t stand up to Boss, and he certainly wasn’t one of them. The blank expression and orange eyes could make a stone shudder. He felt chills run up his spine by just thinking about it.

“Mack!” Hmm? Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Kid’s been spotted around here. Let’s go look.”

Mack shook his head. “No, thanks, I’m fine where I am.”

“I’ll drive.”

He thought about it. “Alright, let’s go.” Mack got in the passenger’s seat and closed the door.

“It’s not like I ever don’t drive,” the other officer muttered. The engine roared to life, and they were off. “Do you think he’s heading to the forest?”

He clicked his tongue. “You assume I think.”

“It was rhetorical. Why would I ask you a question and expect an actual answer?”

“Dunno.” She rolled her eyes.

“Again, rhetorical.”

 

You were about twenty feet away from the FBE, but it seemed like a mile.

“Here we are.” Amaya looked pleased with herself. You looked at her.

“Will you leg, uh, you know.”

She shook her head. “Never has.”

“Oh, okay. Good.” You looked back at the forest. Going in seemed like a commitment. Once you were there, trudging through the trees and rocks, there was no going back. You could turn back now.

But, then again, you never liked it when your feet got cold.

“Let’s go.” You and she started walking.

And heard a car door open.

“Excuse me, sir, but where are you going?” A female officer hopped out of a police car on the road. Great. Another one, a male, got out of the car as well.

Those were the two you saw ten minutes ago. Ah, wonderful.

You and Amaya froze. “Crazy, wanna come with?” 

Amaya giggled nervously at your joke.

“In all seriousness, we’re going into the forest. Why do you ask?”

“You’re going with a child. We’re looking for one now, actually.”

“She’s a daughter of a friend.” Both of the officers were clearly not convinced. The man started moving closer. “Who are you looking for?”

“Kid of a friend of the C.O.P.”

C.O.P. That’s the Chief of Police, right? Wait, wasn’t Undyne the — ah, you forgot about that.

Shit.

“I wish you luck. Who knows, you might be close.” The man kept walking toward you. “And getting closer,” you muttered under your breath.

“Might be,” he said.

And, a flash, your hood wasn’t on your head. You looked up at him, and you two locked eyes. His eyes glazed over, as if in thought.

“Funny,” he murmured. “You look like someone.”

“Who?” Your mouth was dry, making it hard to choke the word out.

“Someone… someone I tried to kill.” Your eyes widened. You took a step back in shock. In fear.

“RUN!” Amaya screamed. You didn’t just run.

You sprinted.

He blinked, coming out of the half-awake state he was in.

“Wait!” The woman dashed over. “Stop!” The words reached into the forest but couldn’t find your ears.

She turned to Mack. “What just happened to you out there?”

He turned back. “Life’s so weird, isn’t it?”

“Wh-“

“It was rhetorical.”

She sighed, annoyed. “Of course it was.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this didn't come out for a while!! I'm going to be going away for five weeks, which means no writing ;-;
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> Everything's intertwined...


	9. A mix of views

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cris and Amaya rest, Mettaton visits you, and Mack has a nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter seems rushed(because it is). I'm going to try to get as many chapters out as I can before I go away. It's not that good, but... maybe it'll help you understand what's going on a bit more?
> 
> Please enjoy :)

-Cris POV-

Your legs ached, and your lungs demanded air. That was the last time you try running with a backpack on.

You had a backpack on? Jeez. Maybe that was why you seemed unconvincing. “We lost them.”

“I don’t think they bothered chasing us.” Amaya leaned against a tree with her eyes closed.

You stopped gripping the branch next to you for support. The words of the police officer kept echoing in your head. You looked like someone he had tried to kill… Did he try to kill your father? Why would a police officer want to do that? Maybe the cop was pulling your leg? Yeah, that had to be it.  Cops don’t kill good people for no reason.

“You’re probably right.” You looked around. “Where do we go from here?”

“Straight.” Yes, because like the stupid kid you were, you decided to run forward instead of turning to throw them off.

“Fine with me.” You started walking, legs gently protesting and Amaya’s feet crunching dead twigs behind you.

—

-Reader POV-

 

You heard the doorbell ring. Slowly, you picked your lazy self up off the couch and answered the door.

“M-Mettaton!” You opened the door all the way. “Come in, come in! Sorry, I must look like a mess.” He waved the statement away.

“It’s fine. I was like that, too, when…” Neither of you needed to finish the sentence.

“Would you like something to drink? A snack?”

He chuckled. “Darling, I’m a robot, remember?”

“O-oh, right. You just look and sound so, uh, human.”

“What can I say? Alphys is a genius.” Literally. “How’s school?”

“School is going well. The kids are doing great, they’re learning really quickly. At this rate, we’ll be done with the required curriculum in a month.” MTT nodded in approval.

“Then they can watch my fabulous show!” You gave a short laugh.

“I’ll see what I can do.” There was an awkward pause. MTT sighed.

“Enough beating around the bush. I’ve heard Crisanto left.”

“Um, yeah, he did.”

“Do you know why?”

“To find… to find S-S-Sans.” You stuttered, forcing yourself to say the name of the man that haunts your dreams.

“Hmm. Don’t worry, he’ll be back. Cris is smart. Eventually he’ll understand.” Mettaton saying that brought your worries back up to the surface.

“But what if he doesn’t understand until it’s too late? Until something bad happens to him?” You ran your fingers through your hair anxiously.

“Nothing bad will happen, darling. I promise.” He laid a hand on your shoulder. You shook your head.

“You don’t understand, Mettaton.  Cris is so much like S-Sans. This is just déjà vu. And it’ll turn out the same, too.” You sighed. “Undyne and the police force started looking for him this morning, but they haven’t found him yet. It’s already seven in the afternoon. If they haven’t found him by now, they won’t find him ever.”

“That’s not true,” MTT said. “Undyne would chop off a fin before letting Cris slip through her fingers. She lost her best friend and his brother before she got a chance to try to save them. She has a chance this time, and she won’t let it go to waste.”

That’s right. Papyrus had gone for a walk outside. Someone took him. Killed him, probably. That’s when Sans got up and wrote you that letter. He said he’d be back in a day or two and to not worry until then. God, Cris was so much like him. 

Sans left without a verbal goodbye, but Papyrus made sure Mettaton knew he was leaving.

Sans never left in the middle of the night. Papyrus would often.

Sans told puns to make people smile. Papyrus would by just being a complete cinnamon roll.

Sans and Papyrus… the opposite skeletons that somehow managed to be lost on the same day.

...Why?

Mettaton embraced you. He was warm, surprisingly. You felt something wet slowly run down your chin. 

Huh. You were crying. “Mettaton, I hope you’re right.”

You hugged him back as the constant stream of tears soaked his shirt. “I really, really hope you’re right.”

 

-Cris POV-

 

Your legs were holding rallies now, protesting with all their might. Even Amaya’s were dragging a bit. The sun was no longer showing its light through the trees. It was… you checked your watch. Eight-thirty.  It wasn’t late, but it was certainly dark. And you were certainly tired.

Trekking through the forest wasn’t as easy as you thought it was going to be. Vines tried to hinder you every ten feet, tree roots would try to trip you, and you stubbed your toe on a rock more than once. Thinking that making your way through the forest was going to be easy was one of the worst misconceptions you ever had. You stopped. “We should rest here.” She nodded.

“Good idea.” You felt your face heat up even though it wasn’t really a compliment. You dug out the blue blanket that you had stuffed in your backpack and handed it to her, then made a little clearing to lay down on. She did the same, brushing away the twigs and tiny pebbles. “Thanks for the blanket.”

“Sure thing.” You laid down, legs holding a parade for their victory. You put a hand under your head and closed your eyes. “G’night, Amaya.”

“’Night, Cris.” 

_ What would it be like if we sleep next to each other? _

…You needed some serious help.

 

_ He was cold. Shackles gripped his hands and legs, making it nearly impossible to move. Goosebumps appeared on his skin as something cold was placed on it. Something cold and sharp. “where is he?” A desperate voice echoed in the darkness. _

_ “Where am I?” _

_ “where is he? what did you do to my brother?” His eyes widened, realization hitting him like a slap in the face. _

_ “It wasn’t me! It was someone else, I swear I didn’t do anything to him!” He started wiggling around, trying to free himself. _

_ “you know where he is. tell me!” _

_ He didn’t say anything. “i said, where is he?!” _

_ “I-I dunno.” _

_ “lies!”  He felt the knife slash across his skin. He yelled into the darkness, hoping that someone would come and save him. _

_ No one heard. _

_ “where is he?” _

_ “I don’t know!” Could the voice tell he was lying? Apparently so, because his other arm was soon met with the same fate. _

_ “tell. me. where. he. is. i’ve searched everywhere you could possibly hide him, anywhere he might go, any place we’ve ever gone to here. where did you put him?” _

_ He bit his cheek until he tasted blood. “You would do anything for your brother, huh? See the Boss. He knows.” _

_ “bucko, i’m not that stupid. i won’t be able to get five feet away from him without twenty-seven lasers on my head. but you… you can tell me where he is.” _

_ “I don’t know!” He felt a searing pain in his leg. “Gah! Stop, please!” _

_ “to take advantage of someone’s love for their brother, their willingness to get him back at all costs… your boss is truly despicable, huh? all of this for a measly company.” _

_ "Let me go, please..." _

_ “let you go? kiddo, we’ll stay here until i know where my brother is. and i have all the time in the world.” The voice got closer, and he could see an outline of a skull.  _

_ Then it became another. The two faces flipped back and forth between each other like a glitch before it finally stopped on one. _

_ The half skinned one. “Well, more time than you do, anyway.” It grinned at him. He screamed. _

 

Mack sat up in bed, sweat lining his forehead. “Just a dream, just a dream, just a dream.” He fumbled around and found the glass of water on his nightstand. He downed it in two gulps, images from the dream flashing before his eyes. That boy that he saw on the road, the one that ran into the woods…

That was definitely Sans’ boy.

…Had his aim gotten better since that day ten years ago?

Heh. Only one way to find out.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mixture of PoVs as well as a little plot development
> 
> Cris continues his journey, Boss is unhappy, and Undyne drinks a protein shake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I know, I know, the third chapter I've gotten out in two weeks. Some kind of record. Btw, I haven't said this, but if you see any typos of things that need fixing, just tell me :) I'll fix it.
> 
> Please enjoy :)

-Cris POV, Day 3-

 

You woke up to Amaya sitting next to you and slowly poking your cheek. “Uh, what are you doing?”

“Nothin’.” She focused her attention on something else, a faint blush showing up on her cheeks.

“You like poking people while they’re asleep?” Her blush became more noticeable.

“N-no! You were… I dunno, you looked kinda… uh, cute.” Now you felt your own cheeks heating up.

“Oh.” You looked around. The sky was blue and birds had begun to sing. What time was it? You checked your watch. Seven. Hmm, you never slept that late. You sat up. Tingling sensations filled your hand. Well, that was what you got for sleeping on it.

You stood up and immediately regretted it. Your legs were still hosting the achey thank-goodness-we're-not-walking-anymore parade, it seemed. You stretched them, hoping it would help.

It didn’t.

Sighing, you grabbed your backpack and slung it over your shoulder. “Hang on,” Amaya told you. You turned around and saw her holding out your blanket. “You need to put this in there too, don’t you?”

“Oh, yeah.” You took your backpack off and took it from her. “Thanks.”

“No problem,” she said as you stuffed into your bag. You zipped it up when you were done. The slider made a high squeak as you moved it across the teeth of the zipper.

“Are we ready?”

“As ready as we’ll ever be.” You nodded, and you two were off. Sorry, legs, but you guessed their protesting frome before was all in...  _vine_. Ugh. That was so bad.

You were sorry that you took all the good puns for  _granite_.

 

 

“U-Undyne, we got a-a call last night from the station.”

“Yeah?” Undyne had just finished her breakfast of five raw eggs. Alphys had tried to convince her otherwise for a long time because of this weird bacteria called Sam-n-Ella, but it was just one way to increase her perseverance. Besides, only a wimpy bacteria could be named Sam-n-Ella.

And she wouldn’t be stopped by something wimpy.

“T-two of the officers stopped and q-questioned two suspicious c-characters. The description o-o-of one of them matches C-Cris.”

Undyne nearly spat out her protein shake.

“WHAT? WHERE WAS HE? WHO WAS THE OTHER PERSON HE WAS WITH? AND _WHY_ DID YOU WAIT UNTIL _NOW_ TO TELL ME?!”

“H-h-he was a-at the edge of the FBE a-a-and ran i-in it with a-a-another child t-that had been iden-ntified as Am-m-maya Stevenson-n.” Alphys clicked her claws together. “I-I didn’t tell you u-until now because y-you don’t like to be disrupt-pted by work a-a-after six-thirty-y.”

“Alphys,” Undyne turned to her wife. “Finding Cris is bigger than any wants or needs. It’s bigger than _me_. I won’t let him be killed like I let Sans and Papyrus be.”

“Undyne, t-that wasn’t your fault. N-no one knew until it w-was too late. No one c-could have h-h-helped them.” Alphys put a hand on Undyne’s arm. She shook her head, eyes clouding over.

“No, I should’ve done something.”

"There w-was nothing _to_ d-do.” There was a solemn silence. Papyrus, her best friend, and Sans, his slightly overprotective brother, killed in the same night. Undyne clenched her fist and reminded herself of the two vows she made that day.

1.) She would avenge the two before she died.

2.) She would protect Cris, their last living relative, as best as she could.

She knew that the leader of the largest gang in the Ebott area, the Red Mountain Gang, had something to do with the two skeletons’ disappearances. He had now taken over Sans’ hot dog company, Monster King. Although it was still worth millions, it was only a fraction of as good as it once was. 

Or maybe that was just because it reminded her of her incompetence.

No. No, it wasn’t. Its value had gone down, and its reviews had, too. Needless to say, that gang leader was not good at running a company.

Anyway, she knew that he had something to do with those two disappearing, but she didn’t have any evidence. If she was able to find Papyrus’ scarf and somehow get fingerprints off of it, it still wouldn’t prove anything.

Well, if she couldn’t do the first vow now, then she’d do the second.

“Went into the FBE, you said?” Alphys nodded. “Alright. I’m gonna assemble half the force and go in. I might not be home ’til late, so watch the latest episode of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie without me, ‘kay?”

She nodded again. “I-I’ll tell you what-t happens.” Undyne smiled at her.

“Thanks.” She dashed out the door and to their car.

“U-Undyne, wait!!” She looked up. 

“Yeah, Alphys?”

A blush appeared on the retired Royal Scientist. “U-uh, you’re still-l wearing your r-r-robe.”

Undyne looked down at the pink, fluffy, Mew Mew Kissy Cutie garment. “…Oh.”

 

-Mack POV-

 

You walked on the navy marble floor with two of his pals. Boss found it easier to have marble cleaned of blood than carpet. Not that you blamed him; you were one of the people that had to clean the floor after he shot someone. Eventually you weren’t grossed out by blood splatters and tiny, squishy pieces of brain. The first time you saw that, you were nearly sick. Ah, back when you’re an innocent yet rebellious youth. What happened to that you?

It disappeared. When, you didn’t know. Probably around the time when Sans killed one of your pals.

Ugh. What kind of name is Sans? It’s like a viper and a whine mixed in one. Disgusting.

You and your pals turned a corner and walked into Boss’ sitting room. “Boss, news.”

He was wearing his black mask, like usual. Rumor had it that he took his mask off when he was about to kill someone. That way, his face would be the last one they saw before they couldn’t see no more. He looked right at you, making you want to cower in fear. “Speak.”

“Two kids went into the FBE yesterday afternoon. They seemed to be going in the direction of… Mount Ebott.” He stared at you coldly. You looked at the floor.

His voice, however, remained smooth. It always did. “And why was I not notified of this sooner?” You winced but said nothing. One of your pals shifted his feet.

“You must not have heard. Why was I not notified of this sooner?” 

“I-I-I-I didn’t f-f-find it very-y import-t-t-tant.” Boss stood up.

“Didn’t find it very… important?” He began to slowly walk over to you. “Do you know what would happen if they found that damn skeleton’s scarf? Of course you don’t, so I’ll remind you. On it is a blood stain as well as an idiot’s writing. It says, ‘Boss told me to kill the skeleton’.”

You remembered that. That man’s skull bits were the third one’s you mopped up.

“When the police find that, they’ll be able to take us to court on their shaky evidence. Now, I’m not one to swear to tell the truth and then lie. This fortune would be taken from us. From me. From _you_.” He was a foot away from you now, and you could see the anger blazing in his eyes. “Tell me, Mister _Mack_ , when was the last time you had a real job?”

You didn’t answer. You had one once at a fast food restaurant, but you only earned half of what you did here.

“Now, if you can’t find these kids, you’ll be in deep shit. And no one’ll be able to dig you out.” He leaned in, nearly closing the gap between both of your lips. You looked into his bright orange eyes, paralyzed by fear.

His breath was a sickening mixture of spicy and sweet. “Do. You. Understand?”

You gave a stiff, small nod.

“Good.” He leaned back. Your pals were looking at him nervously. “Go find them and take these two,” he flicked a thumb at them, “with you.” You nodded again but didn’t move.

“Well? What are you waiting for, a pat on the head? Go!” He waved his hand at you as if he was flicking water off his fingers. You rushed out of the room, and your pals followed. You didn’t stop until you were nearly out of his mansion and out of breath. They stopped next to you.

“Ready to go in the FBE to search for two brats?” you said sarcastically. One of them laughed bitterly. “Heh. Me neither.” You turned to one of them. “Boss won’t mind if I pull my pistol on the kid, will he? Nah, I don’t think he cares.”

You cracked your knuckles. “Well, better get going.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! I hope you enjoyed. Don't worry, they're almost at Mt. Ebott. Also, you know the tag that says W.D. Gaster? Yeah, that's there on purpose.
> 
> Next chapter will probably be coming out this week, seeing as this is the last week I can publish for another five. That's all for now. Bye!! :)


	11. So close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cris gets to Mt. Ebott. Stuff goes down.

-Cris POV-

Your legs had given up trying to make you stop walking, and were now just plain old numb. Apparently poison ivy grew in this forest, too, so you had a red rash on your leg. Great. 

Ugh, you were sick of this. Sick of walking through the forest with no end in sight, sick of the little twigs you had to step on, sick of life sucking in general. That’s why you went on this quest, right? To make life better. But, although your predictions had been somewhat correct so far, it still felt like it was taking forever. And for what?

…What if your father was dead?

No. No, you couldn’t think like that. You didn’t have the luxury of doubting the only thing keeping you walking in this forsaken clump of trees and rocks. You needed to find him and bring him home. For your family. For Mom.

“Cris.”

“Hmm?” You turned around. She looked at you and pointed up. Your eyes followed her finger.

You squinted your eyes as you looked up in the blue sky. There, above the trees, was a (somehow) majestic grey mountain.

Mount Ebott.

“We’re close,” Amaya whispered. You stared at it, a small smile creeping up on your face. You felt filled with… _resolve_.

“So close.”

 

-Undyne POV-

You took half of the force into the forest and searched like you had never searched for something before. A sign, a trace, anything. You looked harder than you did when you lost the glitter for Papyrus’ spaghetti, harder than when your wedding ring was dropped in the fluffy snow on your and Alphys’ special day. Any trace of the punks at all would be of help.

While everyone else was inspecting every detail of the forest quite well, there seemed to be someone searching… almost as frantically as you were. His quick-moving eyes and sweaty palms told you something was up. What was he trying to do, get a raise? Not get fired? No, it seemed to you like he was looking for Cris and the other for a more serious reason.

But what was it?

Eh. It didn’t matter, as long as it helped you find him.

…

It had been a thirty minutes before someone found anything. Oddly enough, that person was the frantic searcher. “Footsteps!” he had called, and you came rushing over. Sure enough, the imprints of two pairs of feet were on the ground. You followed them with your eyes, as they seemed to be going a certain direction. They seemed to be leading… in the direction of Mt. Ebott.

“Mt. Ebott,” the man whispered. Apparently, this officer was thinking the exact same thing. You closed your eyes, heaving a sigh. What other reason would he have for going to Mount Ebott than to find something? But what?

Or… Was it someone?

Your eyes snapped open. What if that’s where Sans and Papyrus’, er, remains, were dropped? No one would ever think of going there. No one would dare.

“Shit.” You glanced over at the officer. He had gotten paler than he was before, if that was even possible, and beads of sweat began to collect on his forehead despite having wiped them away a minute ago. You began to get a little suspicious of this officer. Well, if that happens, you have to approach the situation gently, right? Walk on eggshells.

“There a reason they shouldn’t be heading in that direction, Punk? You hiding’ something?” Good job, you. That was the most gentle you’ve been about something in a few years.

He turned to face you and looked in your eyes. You saw fear. Pure fear. You opened your mouth to say something else,

but he bolted into the forest.

“Hey! Come back here, ya Punk!” You ran after him.

…

 

-Cris POV-

We were so close to the end. With finding him. We went up the mountain quickly but carefully, going as fast as we could while managing to keep; the risk of falling pretty low. In forty minutes of leg aching, panting, and scrapes from occasional bushes, you were… Three-quarters up.

Dammit.

You stopped to catch your breath, and Amaya waited patiently for you. You took a seat on one of the rocks and put your elbows on your knees. “So close,” you whispered to yourself. “So close.”

It was true. You were so close, you could practically see him smiling and waving at you. You taking him home to Mom. The happy family that you would be after this bullshit was finally over. You just needed to push a little farther…

But what would you do once you were in the Underground?

You didn’t know. You told yourself that you’d cross that bridge once you got to it, but here you were. At that bridge. Well, not quite. So let’s do the most common thing to do as a teenager: procrastinate.

You got up and started walking up the mountain slowly, still panting.

“You’re not used to this running thing, are you?” asked Amaya.

“Good deduction, Sherlock. I’ll have to write this on my blog.” She gave a short chuckle. “Do you ever get tired, Amaya?”

She shook her head. “I guess that’s part of the Phoenix thing?”

You had no idea how, but… okay. “Works for me.”

You had finally caught your breath and was beginning to pick up the pace, when-

“CRIS!”

Undyne’s yell seemed to echo in the forest.

“WATCH OUT!!”

A man suddenly came barreling out of the woods and started going up the mountain. His hair was damp and he had nothing but a white tank top on, but he looked a lot like one of the officers that had stopped you before you went into the forest.

Undyne came barreling out of the forest soon after, chasing the man like he had just murdered someone.

Why did she not trust a member of her own force? And why was he trying to get to us…?

Was your gut feeling about your dad being under Mt. Ebott right? And was this guy trying to stop you from knowing?

Despite it being improbable, you felt like it might just be true. You began running up the final fourth of the mountain, Amaya close on your heels. You didn’t stop until you were at the top, where a flat are greeted you. You looked down: the guy had gotten closer, and so had Undyne. You started going to the opening of the mountain, the tiny rocks under your feet grinding together to make a high-pitched sound.

“Hey, Kid, I don’t think you want to go down there.” The guy’s voice was hoarse and rather unpleasant. It was almost as if he… well, just ran up a mountain. “There’s sights that you shouldn’t see and secrets could only appear in your worst nightmares.”

“You mean the remains of my father?” You turned around, eyes blazing. He looked straight back at you, the realization he had before suddenly confirmed.

“Ha. You’re Sans’ kid, ain'tcha?” He didn’t wait for a response. “He’s dead, ya hear? Dead. So how about you go home and never come back up here again?”

You shook your head, refusing to believe him. He scowled.

“Now, look here-“

“No, YOU look here!” Your nostril flared and bones appeared behind you. “I have not gone all this way, done all this, to turn back now because he’s dead! And I certainly haven’t come all this way to at least not check!” The bones molded together to shape a huge looking scythe. “And, if he is dead, I hope you like being in a   l i v i n g   h e l l   .” You pulled your hoodie on your head, your eye blazing a pure orange color as the scythe found its way into your grasp. He took a step back in terror.

 _Mack_ , a voice told you. Mack took a step back in terror.

“Mister Mack, would you like to make this worth my time?”

He gave a cruel smile despite his terrified eyes. “Gladly,” he said in a cracked voice.

Pulling the gun out of its holster, he aimed it straight at you. “Ready to die?”

“I think the real question is, are _you_?” You returned the grin.

“GET BACK HERE, YOU DIPSHIT!!” Mack turned around with a gun in his hand, ready to shoot Undyne, but bones shot at him, pushing him off balance. He tripped over a root and started to tumble down the mountain. Undyne gave him a swift kick to help before rushing up the rest of the way. She turned toward you, her eyes showing how tired she was. She sighed.

“Yo, Punk, I know you wanna find your dad and uncle, but - and this hurts me as much as you to say this - they’re not coming back.” She seemed unfazed by your menacing appearance. “Let’s just bring you home, huh? Your mom’s worried sick.”

“I can’t. I’m so close to finding him, I just know it… Give me three days. Then I’ll come back.”

Undyne hesitated. “Pipsqueak, -“

“Please, Undyne. I need to find him. Or at least, what’s left. I need to scratch the itch I’ve had since I was in kindergarten, to just get it over with. I can’t live with the uncertainty anymore.”

“Then let me tell you again: they’re DEAD.” A spear appeared in her hand. “And it’s my fault. I shouldn’t’ve let it happen. But I did. And now the least I can do for Sans, for _Papyrus_ , is to keep you safe. Now, come with me, or will I have to drag you by your ear?”

You opened your mouth to respond, but two men, bulky and tall, came up behind your aunt. “BEHIND YOU!” you screamed.

She took a spear and jabbed it at the first one, but the second one caught her arms and gave her ankles a swift kick. She crumpled to her knees. In a fit of anger, you rushed toward them, scythe in hand. You stabbed one of them in the knee and gave the other, the one with the spear sticking out of his side, a bone knife sticking out of the other.

The first one groaned but still managed to stand. You were helping Undyne up when he pulled out his pistol and aimed it straight for your head. “Boss won’t care at all,” his gruff voice said.

“Care about what?” an innocent voice asked. He turned around to see a young girl with blazing wings, red hair, and a fiery sword. He gulped. She tilted her head. “What’s wrong, don’t like second and third degree burns?”

She pressed the blunt edge of the sword against his abdomen, The back shirt sizzled and melted as he let out an agonized yell. “Too bad.”

With all three men taken care of, you and Amaya rushed to the opening, not stopping to see if anyone else was coming and honestly not caring. “Wait!” Undyne shouted. “PUNK!”

But it was too late. She sighed, realizing that she had a pretty painful phone call to make. And then one for an ambulance to pick up these two douchebags.

 

-Reader POV-

You were curled up on the sofa, eating your emergency ice cream. It was reserved for a time when you were nearly full-on panicking. Nice Cream mixed with chocolate pieces and peanut butter. Yeah, you were a bit weird. But now wasn’t a time to go critiquing yourself. You knew that a little more worry would push you over the edge of being able to function.

That was what was great about Sans. Whenever you felt nervous, or depressed, or just downright awful, he was there for you. You didn’t need your emergency ice cream when he was around. He was always there for the ones he cared about, which was fucking awesome.

It was a shame that that great quality of his would eventually be his downfall.

Bad things happen to good people. That you had experienced firsthand. Great people dying because of their great traits. It was unfair, it was sad, it was… disgusting. You ate another bite of Nice Cream, unsure if the salty taste came from a large amount of peanut butter or your tears.

You were surprised you could still cry. You felt hollow, your eyes felt dry, yet still you managed to find tears. It was almost funny, really.

A phone call broke your depressing train of thought. It was Undyne.

You quickly picked it up. “Undyne, did you find Cris? Where is he? Is he alright? When is he coming back?”

“U-Uh…” Her static traced voice sounded embarrassed. “I don’t know how to tell you this, b-but…”

“Undyne?” It was a while before she said anything else. “Undyne, where’s Cris?”

“He went into Mt. Ebott.” You felt stunned. “I know, I’m sorry, I should have stopped him, he was right there and…”

Her voice faded away as you wrapped your head around the realization. He was down there. He was going to die down there. It was finished.

Cris was practically dead.

Someone would find him, use his clothes for kindling after they turned him to a mound of bloody dust, chew at his bones…

You began to see spots and blue streaks clouded your vision. It felt like an elephant was sitting on your chest. You coughed, but it only made it worse. After about ten seconds that felt like hours, you finally slumped on the couch unconscious.

“Are you there? Hello?! HELLO?!?!” The phone vibrated with the intensity of Undyne’s voice, but you didn’t awaken.

 

The Nice Cream container, turned on its side, began to drip its contents onto the floor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry, I've been away for more than a month. I hope you like this 2k chapter to make up for it! Please enjoy :)


	12. Flowers and Ruins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where you meet Flowey.

-Cris POV-

 

The landing was harder than you expected it to be. You let out a grunt as your arm connected to the cold, hard ground. Jumping was a bad idea, but it was the fastest way to get away from your aunt. You heard Amaya hit the ground soon after you... And then you felt the fire.

It was as if all the nerves in your arm were screaming at you as one. The fire ran up your arm, it’s sharp laugh making you grit your teeth.

“Ugh… that hurt…” You didn’t respond, trying with all your might not to let your eyes leak because of the crippling pain. “Cris? You okay?”

“N-no, actually. I th-think I broke my arm.” You sat up on your knees with great difficulty and began to inspect the damage. Your boney arm had a definite (and large) crack in it. Another wave of fire hit you, and you grimaced, a tear accidentally rolling down your cheek. Thank goodness it was dark.

You stood up, wobbly. Amaya got up quickly and put your unbroken arm around her shoulder. You didn’t know why, considering that it wasn’t your leg hurting, but your arm, but didn’t protest. You two began to walk out into a light patch. “There’s got to be something around here we can splint your arm with.”

You could use your hoodie, but if you were gonna be honest, you didn’t really wanna take it off. Besides, if your past experience is worth anything, you just have to eat some food. And, if your thoughts are correct, your limited supply of food just got even more limited. If there is no food under here, then you need to share with Amaya. Ugh. Why didn’t you think of this sooner?

No matter. It’ll only be a few more hours, and you two could split a Nutri-Bar. You two continued walking until you found a bed of yellow flowers.

A tiny flower popped up from the rest and gave you two a smile.

“Oh, a visitor? I haven’t had one of those in such a long time!” Its smile grew wider. You pushed your pain to the back of your mind and took your hand off of her.

“Uhh… hello?” Amaya gave it a nervous smile.

“Why, howdy! I’m Flowey, Flowey the Flower. You’re new to the underground, aren’tcha? Golly, you must be so confused!”

“N-not really, I’m actually looking—“

The yellow flower cut you off. “Someone ought to teach you how things work around here. I guess little old me will have to do!”

It initiated a battle with you. You began to get anxious. “Hang on, we really don’t need—“

“Kid.” It gave you an exasperated look. “Just let me finish my spiel, okay?”

“I-I’d love to, but we’re, uh, actually looking for someone.” It raised an eyebrow, contemplating, before giving a chuckle.

“Ah, I see. You’re looking for the two piles of bones, huh? Papyrus and (what’s the other one again?) Sans? After ten years, someone’s finally figured out where they are…”

They’re here?

“Where else would they be?” You said that out loud? "Here, in the remainder of the CORE… Oh, I’ve said too much, haven’t I? Given away the location of the experimentation room. Oh, Gaster will be livid when he sees two children have come to stop his plans. A girl with blazing legs, and one that looks almost like the Smiley Trashbag himself!”

As soon as he said that, he looked at you more closely. A little too closely, in fact. “You do almost look like the Trashbag himself…” Flowey looked surprised as something clicked in his head. Then he began to laugh. Amaya raised an eyebrow.

“It must be awful growing up without a father, huh?”

“Uh, Bingo...?” you said. Flowey continued to laugh.

“We’re here to find him,” Amaya said. Flowey began to laugh harder.

“Boy, I never thought someone would like him enough to even… Ha! What’s next, a Sans Fan Club? One that’ll actually have fan members? I bet there'll even be pre-teen girls obsessing over him!” It wiped a tear from its eye with a leaf. “Oh, man... That’s the hardest I’ve laughed in at least twenty years.” He disengaged battle mode.

“You’re not going to…?”

“Nah, kid. If you fight like your father does, I don’t stand a chance. Besides, I don’t want to give you any training for the battle you have ahead of you. But I do want to watch it. See you there, uh,”

“Crisanto,” You told him.

“Heh. Sorry for the awful name. What does it mean, anyway?” Flowey looked at you, a mixture of amusement and interest on his flowery face.

You smirked. The amusement slowly drained from his face as you looked him dead in the eyes.

“Golden flower.” He gaped at you.

With that, you walked past him, relishing the expression on his face.

“Bye, Flowey,” Amaya said sweetly. “I hope you enjoy the show.” She winked at him, then chased after you.

After a while of walking and puzzles, you found yourself in a decently sized home with a few rooms. One seemed like it was once a bedroom for children, having two small beds and a shelf of books. There was a nail in the wall that at one point must have held a painting or drawing of some sort. Another room looked like an adult’s bedroom, with a bigger bed and some wilted golden flowers.

Hopefully that wouldn’t be you when whatever fight Flowey mentioned started.

There was also a kitchen and a stair to a basement. There was some food in the fridge and, surprisingly, it didn’t look old at all. There was a note on it, too. ‘To the person being unlucky enough to fall into this hellhole after we have been freed.’ Well, I guess that’s you. You took a bite out of a slice of pie.

Mmm… Cinnamon and Butterscotch. You could already feel the bone in your hand molding together. You put another slice on a plate to give to Amaya, who was testing out the springiness of the beds. Apparently, they were pretty bouncy, because she had been jumping for the last five minutes while you were exploring.

The place seemed lonely to you. Like there had once been a monster here that kept it alive. There was dust all over the tables and floors without anybody to dust them. And, aside from Amaya’s laughter, it was extremely quiet. You walked over to the children’s room. She was bouncing on the bed, pure joy on her face.

You wondered how she was so happy. She was accompanying a stranger she had never met to a large pit beneath a mountain she had never been in to find a person she had never seen. And she was… what, thirteen? Well, she does like danger, but this would be too much for more than many. You wondered where she got her fire from. Well, she got the fire on her legs from her father, but her figurative fire.

Wait… legs? Uh…

“Amaya, why is your other leg on fire now, too?”

She looked down, just noticing you were there. “Oh, hey.” She noticed the pie next. She jumped down and took it from you.

“’Cause when I use magic, my body is slowly engulfed in fire until I turn to ash and become reborn.” She took a bite from her pie, and her face lit up more than it was already, if that was even possible. “Mmf! Itsh Gshood.”

“I found it in the fridge. Butterscotch and cinnamon.”

She swallowed. “Butterscotch and cinnamon?” Her face scrunched up in thought. Then it lit up again. “We must be in the Queen’s old home!”

The Queen’s old home? The more you thought about it, the more she seemed right. The two children’s beds, the old chair, the adult’s room. But didn’t that mean that the bed Amaya was bouncing on…

“And Frisk the Human slept in that bed!” She went from excited to ecstatic. “Oh. My. GOD!! That’s so _COOL_!!” She jumped up and down. You stared at it in awe. Frisk the Human had slept there. _THE_ Frisk the Human. You gently took the blanked off and placed it in your bag, a stupid smile on both your and Amaya’s faces. You two stood there for what seemed like minutes, but was probably hours, before your legs started to ache for movement. You forced your eyes away from the bed.

“We should probably get moving,” you said reluctantly.

“Yeah,” She replied with the same tone.

You both turned and walked out of the room and down the stairs. There was a long, purple hallway, and at the end was a door. You pushed it open slowly, expecting some kind of trap, but found none. When you opened it all the way and you stepped outside, you saw Flowey pop up again.

“Really, kid? When Frisk took an hour in those ruins, it was because it had monsters to spare. What took you so long?”

You were too embarrassed to say that you had been staring at a bed for the entire time. Flowey rolled his eyes the best he could and sighed.

“No matter. Just hurry up for the rest of the time, will ya? Even after being in here for years, patience is still not a virtue I have. Yes, I admit it. And, anyway, my popcorn’s already cooked.” With that, it disappeared into the ground.

“Well, better not keep the flower waiting,” you said with a smirk. With that, you and Amaya went to the threshold of the other door and slowly pushed it open. A blinding light hit you, and you walked through it…

 

To find yourself surrounded by snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the comments! Sorry that I've been away for a while, I'll try to finish this fic before January of next year, which'll probably happen. Thanks for enjoying the story so far. :)
> 
> Next up: How the Reader's doing...


	13. Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You remember memories

-Reader POV-

 

_ *THUNK!!* _

_ “sorry about that, bud. that was my fault.” _

_“No, no, don’t worry about it.” You scrambled to pick up all of your papers. Ugh… that was what you got for carrying a stack of students’ tests in your hands instead of in a case. You picked up one after the other, wishing there was a faster way to do so._

_And then they started to glow blue and arrange themselves in a neat pile._

_You looked up at the man… well, apparently, skeleton, and smiled. “Thanks.”_

_“no problem. name’s sans.”_

_“Nice to meet you, Sans. I'm...” You picked up the papers and glanced at your watch. “Almost late. Thanks for helping me pick up the_ papers, _have a good day," you said quickly, not really thinking about what came out of your mouth, before rushing off to catch the bus._

_“u-uh, you, too?”_

_You got to the school and sorted through all the papers. Good! They were all there. But there seemed to be an extra. Hmm._

_Odd. You looked at it. The handwriting was extremely neat, but whoever wrote this seemed to have forgotten how to write using capital letters._

_‘hey. thought_ i _should tell you a paper joke, but it was pretty tear-able. so, to make up for not telling it, here’s my number. let’s get coffee sometime, okay?_

_sans’_

_Smiling at the awful joke and not really realizing he was asking to go on a date with you, you put his number_ in _your phone._

_—_

_“Why the FUCK would I let you do that?” Your father’s eyes burned with hatred. “A MONSTER? Are you out of your MIND?!”_

_“They’re called monsters for a reason, sweetie,” your mother said._

_“He’s not bad. He’s nice and gentle, and he’s always so sweet to everyone-“_

_“That’s what he wants you to think. Then, after you’re married, off comes the mask. He’ll hurt you, sweetie. And we don’t want that for you.”_

_“He’d never do that! You don’t know-“_

_“We know enough about his kind to know that you shouldn’t even be associated with him!” Your father said ‘kind’ as if he was spitting out a piece of chalk._

_You gave a sad smile and a raised eyebrow, sighing. “You’re… forbidding me from marrying him?”_

_They nodded._

_ “But… You do realize that I only came for your approval and support, not for your permission?” _

_They didn’t say anything. You chuckled sadly. “Even after all these years…”_

_You left, sad that they did not accept Sans, but, nevertheless, determined to marry him._

_—_

_“Shh… the more you resist, the harder it’ll be for the both of us.” The man in the shadows chuckled. You were tied to a chair and had duct tape on your mouth, your wrists, and your ankles._

_ Obviously, you continued to struggle. _

_“Let me go, you maniac!” you tried to say, but it only sounded like a muffled scream. He reached for your arm, his calloused fingers moving up to the large vein in the middle of it._

_You struggled even more._

_“Be. Still.” Tears began to leak from your eyes. You were going to die here, in this dank, musty, black room. He was gonna put that… that stuff in your arm, and, if you were being honest with yourself, you hoped you would die rather than go through any other ’torture’. You shuddered at the toughest creeping up in your brain of what he might do to you. You were scared to death of needles as it were._

_Your crying must have made him feel some remorse, because he said, “You know, I don’t want to do this. It’s just that He… well, He’d have my head if I messed this up.” A cold and pointy piece of metal found its way onto your arm._

_You screwed your eyes shut, refusing to look at the needle of what must be a syringe pressing on your vein. You were gonna die you were gonna die you were gonna die gonna die gonna die gonna die die die die die die die die_

_The needle pierced your skin, but it was almost like you weren’t there anymore. You felt it, and it hurt, but you felt… disconnected. Like everything was happening so fast and so slow that by the time you took it all in the world had already moved on. You felt like a fly on the wall, almost like you were watching everything that was happening to you from a distance._

_You gave a muffled scream as you thought about the end. You had so much more to do, so much more to see… And what about all the people? You were going to miss Toriel’s pies, and Undyne and Papyrus’s spaghetti, and watching anime with Alphys and shipping characters, and-_

_…-Sans._

_Thoughts of you two together floated across your vision. To think that you would never spend another moment with him, never see another one of his smiles, never feel his_ boney _embrace again…_

_What you wouldn’t do to see him once more. Just… once…_

_As soon as you thought that, a blinding light came into the room. Well, it was sunlight, but you had been in the near dark for so long that it seemed blinding. Your eyes began to close, not only because of the_ light, _but because you were suddenly extremely tired. You only heard one thing before you went into a dreamless sleep._

_“_ let _. her. go.”_

_–––_

_“Sans.”_

_He and you were on a walk in the park, sharing silly stories, laughing at bad puns. The usual. But you had wanted to talk about this for a long time, and you decided now might be the best. Sooner was better than later when it came to this kind of stuff._

_Your hands became sweaty as he looked at you. You were -what, an inch?- shorter than him, so it wasn’t that hard for him to look in your direction._

_“_ yeah _? what is it, hon?”_

_“Sans, I hate to ruin the moment, but I have to be a bit serious here.” His smile wavered a bit._

_“shoot.” You took a deep breath, preparing yourself for what you were about to say, and what he was going to say after. You knew you needed to know, but… Life was so good right now! This question could ruin everything for you. Did you really want that?_

_No. But you needed an answer._

_“Sans, if we’re going to go any further in this relationship," which you really wanted to, considering, well, that he had already proposed, "I have to know…” You steel yourself once again. “What are you hiding from me?”_

_Sans froze for a second, and it seemed like images and thought flashed across his mind. It happened in an instant, but you could see that he was definitely hiding something._

_“u-_ uh _… well, not that much.”_

_“Not that much? Sans, I don’t know what’s going on, but getting kidnapped by people who seem to know your fiancé isn’t exactly ’not that much’.”_

_Sans cringed and in embarrassment and looked away. “yeah. sorry ‘bout that.”_

_“It’s fine.” It had been a few months, and, though you were still a bit shaken up, you didn’t want him to know that. “I just want to know what’s going on so, you know, I at least know when something’s gonna happen.”_

_Well, that might not have been the most precise way to word it, but Sans got the gist of what you were trying to say. He nodded. “_ i _guess_ i _should tell you.” His tone made it seem almost like a question._

_You didn’t say anything, a sign for him to yes, indeed, tell you._

_He sighed and rubbed his temples. “okay. so, you know that business, monster king? the one that sells ‘dogs?”_

_“Uh-huh.” Your tone made it seem almost like a question. He looked back at you and gave you a sheepish grin._

_You raised an eyebrow._

_“and_ i’m _pretty sure you looked up the mob that captured you?” The Red Mountain. Yes, you remembered how Sans had offhandedly in a conversation told you that the symbol on the guy’s oh-so-edgy-and-secretive leather coat was the one of the Red Mountain. You didn’t think much of it at the time (for some reason), but now…? And what did that have to do with Monster King?_

_His smile grew even more sheepish. Your eyebrow raised even further._

_“well… they might or might not have captured you because their boss wants me to hand over the_ ceo _position of monster king to him?”_

_You took the words in for a few seconds. And then you spoke probably one of the most eloquent sentences you have ever spoken._

_ You looked him straight in the eye with an indescribable look,n took a deep breath, and said… _

_ “…What?” _

_ …Sans started chuckling nervously. _

 

––

 

Undyne sat in the seat next to your bedside, staring at you. The doctor said you were in a coma. Something about asthma. She didn’t really listen. Well, she tried, but the overwhelming guilt of her failing you made it hard to concentrate. Oh, and the three hours of sleep. That too.

She found you on your sofa, Nice Cream all over the floor. She thought you had fainted, but after trying to wake you up for a good thirty seconds, she had rushed you to the hospital. You were put in a plain room and hooked up with all these weird tubes and thingamajigs. Undyne didn’t watch. She called Alphys instead.

Alphys came to the hospital as soon as she could. Undyne would’ve thought she looked cute with the blush on her cheeks from running and the frantic look about her, but she couldn’t exactly see the good in anything with the mood she was in. After all, why should she? You were in a coma because of her incompetence. She didn’t deserve to even think about smiling.

Alphys stood next to her, claw placed gently on Undyne’s shoulder. They looked at you in silence for a while, just taking in how peaceful you looked. Almost like… like you had come to terms with your death. “She’ll be f-f-fine, Undyne.” Alphys’s voice sounded unsteady, even to her.

Undyne didn’t look at her. She stared at you, the tiny monitor thingy beeping in her peripheral vision. And sighed, shoulders hunching in a defeated way.

 

“Not with my luck, she won’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it! Next up: How Cris and Amaya are faring...
> 
> Though, if I'm to be honest, I can't really do much of their stuff. They're so close to meeting Gaster and I have so much backstory that I want to tell you guys, that it might have to wait for a bit. Sorry! >.<


	14. Chapter 14

 

_ Did you look okay? Was your makeup right? What if he changed his mind? What if he thought you were ugly? Did you look okay? _

_Your palms were growing sweaty, and, in your unladylike way of doing things, you wiped them on your white dress. What if something went wrong? The food wasn’t good? And what would you do if your family decided to show up and ruing everything for you? You wiped your hands on your dress again._

_“A-are you nervous?”_

_You gave a… well, a nervous laugh. “Do you even have ask?”_

_Alphys clicked her claws together. “D-don’t be! You look absol-lutely gorgeous!” You blushed, but if you weren’t sure if that was because your heart was pounding as if you just ran a marathon or if you were imagining Sans saying the same thing._

_“Thanks, Alphys. That means a lot.” You glanced over at Undyne. “Is she okay?”_

_Undyne was suplexing a boulder over and over again. Somehow, she hadn’t managed to get any tears in her black suit, but as she got more reckless with her suplexes, it the fabric seemed to be getting closer and closer to hitching on the boulder. Alphys glanced at her before focusing her attention back on you. “Y-yeah. I just th-th-think Undyne’s as n-nervous as you are.”_

_Upon hearing her name, Undyne came barreling over. “I’m not NERVOUS! I’m NEVER nervous!” She clenched her fists, then wiped them on her suit. Yeah, she seemed kind of nervous._

_Undyne looked you up and down. “You look like a princess locked in a tower without knowing how to climb out of it.” So… a weakling? “But a pretty princess. Not one of those ugly ones.”_

_Are any princesses ugly? You decided not to ask. “Thanks, Undyne.” Honestly, that was probably one of the better compliments you had gotten from her. She gave a brief nod._

_Undyne was elated when you told her you wanted her to walk you down the aisle. You two were sitting in a cafe when you decided to tell her. She promised you that she would do it better than your father ever could, and was so determined that she slammed her fist on the table. Which then promptly turned into splintery wood chips. Also, the plates you two were eating on cracked. And the food got turned into a disgusting, french-toast-raw-egg-and-pancake smoothie._

_In hindsight, asking her at the cafe wasn’t such a good idea._

_Ever since, she’s been ‘preparing’ for your big day. The day that was finally here. She couldn’t believe it, and you couldn’t believe it, either. You and Sans had dated for a year, he had proposed, and now… now you two were going to get married. You were so happy, but what if you failed? Failed to walk properly, failed to please him, just… failed?_

_Your bridesmaids, including Alphys and Toriel, were beginning to line up. Frisk, the flower girl, went out of the tent with her basket of pink and yellow flower petals._

_And what would happen if it started to rain, or if no one showed up, or some anti-monster idiots began to march?_

_They began to walk out of the relatively large tent you all were in. Your hands got sweaty again. So many things could go wrong, so many what-ifs, what you started to panic. You couldn’t go through with this. Something was going to go wrong, and you were going to be so embarrassed, and everyone would laugh, and-_

_“Hey.” Undyne put a hand on your shoulder, making you jump. You looked at her, and she looked at you. “It’s going to be fine, ‘kay? I’m gonna walk you down the isle perfectly and you’re not gonna falter once and then we can all dance and eat cake.” You took a deep breath and nodded._

_“Yeah. Everything’s going to be fine.” You took another breath, linked your arm around hers, and started to walk._

_…_

_Everyone’s faces turned to you as soon as you and Undyne stepped out of the tent, their jaws slowly beginning to hang open. You spotted Mettaton easily: he was wearing a somehow fabulous pink suit, but not as flamboyant as the stuff he would usually wear. You made him promise not to because everyone would be distracted by his, as you put it, “glamorous outfit”._

_You saw Papyrus, the best man, beaming, and Asgore with a look on his face that said, ‘I’m proud of you’. Frisk was smiling and giving you a thumbs up. You looked around and saw old friends, monster and human, family that weren’t anti-monster, and, when you finally looked in front of you, you saw…_

_Sans._

_He gaped at you so obviously that you had to hold in a giggle. He didn’t look that bad himself. He was wearing a black suit and tie, with a blue flower in his breast pocket. His shoes looked like they had been shined five minutes ago, and there wasn’t a single wrinkle in his clothing._

_As you went up the stairs, his jaw still didn’t close. You raised an eyebrow and smirked. “What?” you whispered._

_“w-wow…” was all he could say, blushing bright blue._

_“You, too.” He blushed more, which you didn’t think was possible. You gave him his iconic wink. After realizing what just happened, he grinned._

_“i’ve rubbed off on you too much, haven’t i?”_

_“Maybe, but… I don’t mind.” You matched his grin and winked again. He winked back._

_For no reason in particular, you looked behind you. Everyone was looking at you too, happiness radiating off of them, but something was off. In the center of your vision, right in the middle of the aisle, Alphys and Undyne were standing together. Undyne had an almost remorseful look in her eyes._

_“She’ll be f-f-fine, Undyne,” Alphys said._

_Undyne took a long time to answer. “Not with my luck, she won’t.”_

_You got the feeling that they were talking about a you in a different time and place. The thought made something cold run up your spine._

_ ––– _

 

-Cris POV-

 

You and Amaya walked through the snow, past a rickety bridge, and right into Snowdin. You didn’t question why it was snowing, nor did you question the tree with presents under it that someone forgot to take with them. What you did question, however, was the lights that were on at a restaurant called Grillby’s. You and Amaya shared a look before silently entering it.

The clatter in the surprisingly large space suddenly stopped, and all of their eyes turned to you. And there were a lot more eyes than you expected. One of the dogs started to sniff you. “New blood,” was all it said.

They continued to stare. Your palms started to get sweaty; you instinctively wiped them on your pants.

“H-hello?” Amaya said.

There was a faint chorus of “Ribbit” and “Hey” and one or too “Barks”s. You furrowed your eyebrows as you looked around. You thought that all the monsters had gone to the surface.

The question on your face must have been apparent because the dog who sniffed you answered it. “The surface was a bad idea. Too much hate, too much confusion. We might as well stay here, where we’ve been for nearly as long as we remember. It’s safer. Better.”

Most of the monsters nodded in agreement. There was a chorus of “Froggit” and “Mm-hmm” and “That’s right” and “Woof”. They seemed to almost forget about you as they listened to the dog as it began a monologue.

“Froggit and Froggit and Froggit were almost captured by a human child to be used as a ‘pet’, and we,” he gestured at the few other dogs with him, “fared no better. Humans don’t want us for who we are, and we don’t want them. Thinking that the surface was better was a silly mistake.”

Another chorus of agreement.

“So,” the attention that was once fixed on the talking dog was suddenly thrusted upon you and Amaya. Well, that was a short speech. “What brings you here?”

“I’m - we’re - trying to find my father. Sans.”

Murmurs spread through the establishment. “Sans?” “Froggit Froggit?” “Woof Bark…” One stood out the most, though. The bartender, apparently some sort of flame person, sizzled out the word. “Sans…”

The flame person walked over to you two. He was a few inches taller than you and wearing a suit. “You are… Sans’ son?” You nodded.

“You… look like him.” You didn’t think the flame person talked much; somehow, his voice sounded more hoarse that it probably should’ve.

“Sans has gone missing?” The dog asked. You looked over at him and nodded. “Yeah. About ten years ago.”

More murmurs.

“That’s about when he stopped coming by,” the dog said to himself.

“Coming by?” You and Amaya asked. The dog nodded.

“Every month or so, he’d try to convince us to come up to the surface. Once he did: for his wedding. But there was so much hate, and it was so difficult to do anything without someone calling the police, that we firmly decided that we wanted to stay down here. He still tried, brought us newspaper articles about monsters being integrated into the society, but we still didn’t. But one month, he just stopped. And we haven’t seen him since.”

“He still hasn’t paid his tab,” the flame person said with a hint of annoyance.  A few in the room chuckled, nostalgic.

“He should be in the CORE,” you told them, a bit desperate to get moving again. “Do you know where it is?”

Even more murmurs.

“No one doesn’t know where the CORE is.” The dog paused for a moment. “Well, except for you. Just keep walking the way you were. You’ll find it eventually.”

You nodded your thanks and turned around, ready to keep going. “Wait,” the sizzling voice said. You turned around.

He was holding two burgers. (Huh. Good magic trick.) “Food for the road.”

You gingerly took one, and Amaya took the other. “Thanks.”

The flame person nodded. “Come back when you find him. Tell him Grillby wants to see him.”

“Okay… Grillby.” You smiled at him cautiously before walking out of the restaurant into the brisk air.


	15. Filler :(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler, filler, more filler.
> 
> Please enjoy :) but if you don't, I understand.

 

…Uuuuuuuugh.

Why was it taking so looooooooong?

You didn’t realize how large the Underground was until you were there, and damn, it was huge. There was endless amounts of snow, an extremely long bridge you had to walk on for no reason… well, besides that there was no land in between the place you were and the place you wanted to go, and to hotlands were so fucking HOT! You almost thought about taking off your hoodie, that’s how hot it was. And then, once you got there, you had to do all these puzzles, which, after doing them, you realized you didn’t even have to do because the walkway wasn’t even blocked off. Not to mention the edge at the waterfall that both of you couldn’t climb up because logic so you had to find another way around and fucking hell you hated this so much.

Uuuuuuuuuuugh.

Amaya was fine with the entire journey. She was even sort of happy when it was hot out. You didn’t really get that, since if the had fire on her legs she should already be pretty uncomfortable, but you didn’t question it. You had enough on your plate already; you didn’t want a biology lesson.

Also, why were there literally poor opposite temperatures within, like, 10 feet of each other? You didn’t understand it. But, meh. Whatever.

But, even though the trip sucked, there was one part that made it worth it.

Seeing the castle.

You had been walking around the dark waterfall for what was probably hours before spotting it. And when you did, it took your breath away.

Stones that looked like stars shone overhead illuminating the castle in all of its glory. The grey building matched the light blue roofs perfectly. And the roofs matched the sea in between you and it. You and Amaya stared at it, jaws dropping to the floor. That’s what the king lived in? It was beautiful. It was worthy of awe, amazing, it was stunning. It was…

Magical.

When she spoke, Amaya’s voice was filled to the brim of energy. “That. Is. So. COOL!” She started jumping up and down, laughing and squealing.

“…wow…” your voice dropped as you said it. And, or a minute, you felt like someone else. Someone who had lived in the Underground all his life, but never fully appreciated this view. Like this was your home. You were proud of the castle, in some weird way. That was where your father’s KING had resided. And it was fit for a king, most definitely.

You smiled. A feeling inside of you that you had felt a few times before began to grow. You were here. You were now. And you were going to save your father. Your chest felt like it was going to burst, and you finally put your finger on what it was you were feeling. It felt like you were filled with…

Resolve.

 

-Reader Memories~-

 

 

_ Uuuuuuuuuuugh. _

_ It was one of those days again, wasn’t it? You were… you couldn’t even describe it. It was like there was a little fly buzzing in you ear and an itch that couldn’t be scratched and everything was wrong and… just… _

_Uuuuuuuuuuugh._

_You were lucky it was a Saturday; you didn’t even want to be around kids for fear of snapping at them. And if you didn’t want to be around kids, it was pretty damn bad._

_You wrapped your blanked around you tighter as you ate your peanut butter Nice Cream and lazily flipped through the channels. Maybe you had a cold? Most likely. You always got irritable when you were sick. Or maybe it was that time of the month again? No, you usually weren’t this cranky when that happened._

_Not wanting to think anymore, you put your hand on your head. It was hot._

_Well, that settles it. You were sick. You fumbled around in your burrito blanket for a second and found your phone._

_Me(10:50): Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaans._

_And you waited._

_Sans(10:51): yeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaahhhh???????_

_Me:(10:51): I’m siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiick. Life suuuuuuuuuuucks._

_Sans(10:51): well that’s nothing to sneeze_ aaaaaat _._

_You groaned at the awful pun._

_Me(10:51): Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaans._

_Sans(10:51):_ yeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaahhhhh _???_

 _Me(10:51): Do you have work_ todaaaaaaay _?_

_Sans(10:51): nooooooooo………..?_

_Sans(10:51): do you want me to come_ oveeeeeerrrrr _???_

 _Me(10:51): Uh-_ huuuuuuh _._

 _Sans(10:52):_ okaaaayyyyyyy _. be there in a_ secoooooonnnddd _._

 _You were in the middle of typing ‘you better_ beeeeeeeee _’ when there was a knock on your door. “Come_ iiiiiiinnnn _,” you said in the laziest voice you could muster. Which was pretty damn lazy._

 _Wait… If you try to make a lazy voice, is it really lazy, since you’re trying to do_ it.

_Ugh. Why were you cursed with this brain of never-ending thoughts of randomness?_

_“_ hiiiiiiiii _,” Sans replied as he walked through your door, easily beating the lazy voice that you made._

_Tsk. That was only because he had more practice._

_“Hiii.” Sans plopped down on the sofa next to you, and you snuggled up next to him._

_“_ aww _, how sweet._ i _think this stray burrito likes me.” He looked down at you and smiled. You gently butted your head against his chest._

_“Mlep.”_

_He chuckled. “that’s the sound burritos make? ‘mlep’?”_

_“Mlep.”_

_“_ awwe _,” he said again and pinched your cheeks. “_ i’m _so lucky to have such a cute burrito.”_

_You stuck your young out. “…Mlep.”_

_His smile grew wider (if that was even possible,) and he gave a toothy kiss to your forehead. You grinned._

_“_ Saaans _?”_

_“it speaks!” He feigned surprise, getting a short chuckle out of you. “yes, dear burrito?”_

_“Where do you even work?” You had been dating him for a month, yet you didn’t know. In fact, now that you thought about it,  you hardly knew anything about him._

_“_ ehh _… this is kinda embarrassing, but…_ i _work at a fast find restaurant.”_

_A fast food restaurant? But, if he works at one, then…_

_“Are you sure you don’t have to work right now?”_

_“yeah._ i’m _, uh, a bit higher up on the scale._ i _don’t really make the food.”_

_“Ohh, okay. So you’re not cutting work.”_

_“yep.” He gingerly put an arm around you, and you murmured another ‘melp’, contently half dozing off to the feeling of his ribcage moving up and down. He felt strange. Like, cold and warm at the same time. But you didn’t mind. One of your favorite feelings, after all, was shivering when surrounded by fluffy warmth._

_It was a strange reminder to your subconscious that things could be the opposite of what everyone expects._

_You closed your glazed eyes, snuggling closer to him as he began to pet your hair. His bony fingers went through your silky hair right down to your scalp, gently massaging it each time the moved._

_And, as you fell into a light sleep, you had a profound thought: if this is the outcome, I should say ‘mlep’ more often._

_…………_

 

_“Ladies and gentleman, may I welcome you to my new show… Make Me Laugh!!!”_

_You slowly awoke, your bleary eyes discovering that the TV was turned on. And, a bit later, your skin realized that there wasn’t a soft jacket pressed against it._

_“Sans?” Your voice cracked as if you hadn’t used in years. In reality, it was probably only about an hour. “Sans, where are you?”_

_…No response._

_You got off the sofa carefully, and your eyes began to adjust. Mettaton’s new show was playing, the lights were on, and nothing else seemed out of place. You began to check the rooms._

_Your bedroom: everything was messy, as always, and there was no Sans._

_Kitchen: You went into the corner that could hardly be called a kitchen. There was no Sans. Not that you thought he’d be in the_ kitchen, _because he’d be able to hear you from the sofa, but…_

_Bathroom: The door was open. You knocked anyway. When there was no response, you looked inside. The only thing that greeted you was the cream-colored tiles, asking when you were gonna clean them. You didn’t answer._

_Closet: Now that you thought about it, the closet should’ve been the first place you checked. I mean,_ skeleton _in the closet. Classic sans pun. You opened the door to it, expecting to find him. But all you saw were your clothes and two pairs of shoes._

_Now you were getting anxious._

_Searching_ through _the sofa, you managed to find your phone. As soon as you did, you texted him._

_Me(12:07): Sans?_

_Me(12:09): Sans, where are you?_

_Me(12:10): Sans, this isn’t funny. Are you okay?_

_Me(12: 11): Sans!_

_Me(12: 11): Sans, You’re scaring me._

_Me(12: 11): Please text me back._

_Your hands were beginning to get sweaty. Where was he? Where was he? You needed to find him. You had to. Where was he? You put on your shoes, took some pocket tissues and your keys, and opened the door._

_Sans was there._

_He was panting heavily, leaning up against the door, with red stains on his clothes. One of his arms was bent in a really funny way, and his ever-present smile was replaced with something that could only be described as half grimace, half scowl. As he looked up from the floor and his eyes fixed on you, his expression lightened a little bit._

_“heh… hey.”_

_You began to become frantic in a new kind of way. “Sans, what— how— why—— WHAT?!”_

_He gave another short chuckle. “got you some soup. gangs ain’t exactly my favorite.” He looked past you. “can_ i _, uh, come in?”_

 _You blinked twice. “Oh! Of course! I’m sorry, you_ must _want to rest…” A cough bubbled up in your throat, but you pushed it down. He didn’t need to be concerned about you right now._

_You opened the door more, and he limped toward the sofa. “thanks.”_

_“Sans, you don’t need to thank me. You’re always welcome here.”_

_“even when_ i’m _going to get blood all over your sofa?”_

_“Yeah.” He flopped down on the sofa, exhausted. “You know, I was beginning to think that you left me. Forever.”_

_He looked at you and furrowed his eyebrows. “_ i’d _never do that, hon._ i’d _never leave you forever.”_

_You smiled at him and took the plastic bag from his hand. “Promise?”_

_He smiled back. “promise.”_

_“Good. Now, I’m gonna make soup for the both of us. Do you want some Nice Cream to help with the, uh…”_

_“yeah. that’d be nice, thanks.”_

_You went to the corner you called a kitchen. “what did_ i _ever do to deserve her?” he asked himself. Even though you were sick, you were still taking care of him. It didn’t matter to you that he was bloody, you didn’t question it. You just made him soup that he had gotten for you. In that moment, he made a vow._

 

_ He wouldn’t break his promise. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh! I'm realluy sorry for all the filler. I had this idea, then I tried to do it like 3 different times, and then I just gave up. So yeah, this became a true example of filler. Sorry! >.<
> 
> Next Chapter, I'm hoping to get Undyne, Mack, and Delilah back in the game. The end is almost here, and I already have another idea brewing! I hope you enjoyed! :D


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst, angst, and more angst. Oh, and a mysterious woman whose done her research.

 

“Undyne! Y-you can’t be s-serious!” Alphys rushed after her wife as Undyne gathered some supplies in a bag in the kitchen.

“I need to find him before that scoundrel does.” Undyne’s voice was unusually calm, but Alphys paid no attention to that. She pushed on.

“B-but–“

“I can’t, Alphys. I can’t.” She turned to look at the Alphys, and the yellow monster’s feet stopped moving. “I can’t let my last promise be broken. I can’t fail again. I can’t live with myself knowing that I could do something but didn’t. So I can’t let the only person that counts slip right out of my GRASP!”

The handle of the knapsack that Undyne was holding turned into a black dust, and Alphys looked in surprise. The bag fell on the floor, and she lowered her gaze to it. They were silent for a few seconds, then Alphys spoke up.

“S-so… you’re saying that I don’t matter?”

Undyne blinked in shock. Tears streamed down the reptile’s face, and her stutter completely left her.

“That’s not what I mean, Alphys, I mean-“

“I know what you mean. You think you don’t matter. I know that you think you’re dispensable, like a plastic ramen cup. But… but you’re not!” Alphys looked right at Undyne forcefully and met her gaze, tears still streaming.

Every time she listed a person, she held up another finger. “You matter to ME, and to ASGORE, and TORIEL, and FRISK and CHRIS and MONSTER KID and YOUR POLICE FORCE and _EVERYONE THAT KNOWS YOU_!” She stopped, a lump rising in her throat.

Undyne opened her mouth to speak, but Alphys stopped her. “And you mattered to Papyrus and Sans, too.”

Undyne took a half step back, jaw slackening.

“And neither of them would want you rushing into danger head-first without planning. Thinking. Even it’s for the sake of Sans’ own son, you’ll only do more harm than good if you don’t know what you’re even doing.

If you’re going to get yourself seriously hurt, or even killed, for the ’sake of a promise’ that you won’t even be keeping, then you’re saying that you don’t matter. And, therefore, that none of the people who care about and worry about and spend time with you matter, too.” Alphys lowered her gaze back to the floor,

let out a sob,

and ran out of the kitchen.

“A-Alphys!” Undyne reached her hand out and leaned forward, trying to catch her, but it was too late. Her hands grasped at nothing but air, and she fell on the plastic kitchen floor, letting out a grunt.

Undyne laid there for a while, thinking over what Alphys said. She had to have a plan before she went anywhere? It might be a good idea, but…

No. That was preposterous. She would get there and think later. That’s how she always did it before, and that’s how she would do it now. She got up, dusted herself off, and grabbed one of the backpack’s straps. “I love you, Alphys,” she said as she opened the door. When she got no response, Undyne sighed, slipped outside, and closed it.

 

–––

 

As soon as Mack was let out of the hospital, he went directly to work. He had passed out on his fall, but miraculously, he didn’t seem to be seriously injured. In fact, the only things that really hurt were his abdomen and head. He ran to the police department as fast as he could(which wasn’t that fast, but still), and made it just in time to get to the police car.

His partner was there, about to get in the car, when she spotted him. “Mack? Didn’t you fall down a mountain?”

“Yeah. I’ll tell you about it later. Let’s just… get to where we have to be, okay? Do you want me to drive?”

His partner looked at him like he had just eaten a baton. “Mack… Are you sure you should be working? How many times did you hit your head on the way down?”

He gave her a superior smirk. “It was rhetorical.”

She smirked back. “Good. So were mine.” He got in the passenger's seat, she got in the driver’s, and they were off.

…

“So I was there, looking for that blasted kid, when all of a sudden I find a trail. And these two lunatics come up behind me, push me down, and start running in that direction. So I’m like, ‘Oh shit, I gotta save this stupid kid’. So I run after them, for like, at least twenty miles-“

“It wasn’t that long,” said his partner.

“Well, that’s what it felt like. And I get to the bottom of the mountain, and see the two running up, and I see two dots at the top of the mountain. So I start running up with all my strength (which isn’t that much at this point), and I get there in five minutes, which is really weird, but anyway. I get there, this kid is battling them with weird-ass bones and shit, and he gets one of ‘em real good. And the one’s down. So I focus on the next one, and I kick him in the knee. He’s down, and the blondie that was with him pushes this fire-sword up against his leg, and I’m like, ‘Ooh, that’s gotta hurt.”

“Yeouch.”

“I know, right? So then I’m there, and I say, ‘Kids, you don’t want to do this. Now, come with me, or will I have to drag you by the ear?’. And they just look at me, and then they run into the mountain.”

“Seriously?”

“Dead serious.”

“What…? Jeez.” She shook her head.

“I know. It’s ludicrous. Some stupid kid went into an abandoned settlement for no reason whatsoever and was somehow able to convince this other girl to do it, too. Which reminds me. We tried to get in touch with the parents of the girl, who’s apparently a half-breed like him, but we couldn’t. No-one was home.”

Mack glanced over at a woman who seemed to be intrigued by the clothes of a manikin. So intrigues, in fact, that she had been looking at it for the past two minutes.

“You don’t think she’s listening to us, do you?” he asked. His partner turned her head to look.

“What, her? Of course not. We women just like to window-shop, that’s all.”

The woman looked at them, and they suddenly found their police car to be very interesting. But when they found her in their sights again, she was still staring at them. She looked like she wasn’t around here… Maybe on a business trip?

She started walking toward them.

“Hello,” she said. “I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation. It seems that Chris has gone up to Mt. Ebott.”

He looked at her, eyes wide. “H-how do you know—?“

“—His name? That’s unimportant. But… have you ever noticed how similar he looks to the deceased CEO of Monster King? You know, the one with the yellow and red wrappers?”

Mack’s palms began to sweat. “As a matter of fact, you’re right.”

“And his body was never found, correct?”

“Yes, that’s correct.”

“Well,” she looked at him intensely, “the body could have been burned, or thrown into the sea, or beaten into unrecognizable bits. However… there would be an easier way to do it. Burning is too risky: someone might see the smoke and think it’s suspicious. Throwing into the sea is risky, too: he might float. Beating into unrecognizable bits… What about the iconic coat? Would it be just thrown into the trash?”

Mack’s voice began to catch in his throat. “Miss, wh-what are you implying?”

“I think,” she stated as she glared at him, “that his father’s remains can be found in Mt. Ebott.”

His partner’s eyes widened. “That... that would make so much sense.”

He turned to her almost frantically. “No, it doesn’t! I mean, the people who killed him must have been smart enough to not just drop his body in a pretty important mountain, right?”

“Why bother being smart? It’s a quick and easy, and no-one bothers to go down there anymore,” she said to him.

“But-“

“There’s one more thing,” the woman interrupted. “His brother went missing the same night.”

“…What?” His partner was now extremely intrigued.

“Everyone who knew him said he was extremely caring, but quite a bit gullible. And those who knew Sans, the former CEO, said he would do anything for his brother.”

“So what you’re saying,” the female cop began to put the pieces together, “is that his brother got lured into some kind of trap, was then used as bait to get to the CEO, and then they were both murdered?”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying.”

“But-“ they turned to look at him. “But that’s stupid! In Mt. Ebott? Killing them both? And for what? This theory of yours is a little too crazy for me to believe.”

“It’s the best we’ve got, Mack.”

“Well then we’re pretty damn bad at doing our jobs.” His phone buzzed in his pocket, and he huffed as he turned to look at it.

What he saw made him go pale.

 

_ ‘Boss: Find the child now. Fish Lady is ahead of you. Sending goons to meet you there. Do not disappoint.’ _

 

“Mack. Something’s wrong?”

“Yeah yeah I… I just, uh, gotta go. Something came up, and, and it’s— I-I gotta go.”

He started to run straight for the mountain.

The two women locked eyes.

“I don’t trust him.”

“He has been acting strange recently…” the officer admitted.

“I’m going to keep an eye on him.” As the woman began to walk away, the officer called out.

“Wait!” The woman turned. “…What’s your name?”

“…Delilah.”

“Well, Delilah. Thanks for the information.”

“Any time.” Delilah began to walk in the direction of the shady officer, hoping to find out what he was up to, but, at the same time, really not wanting to know.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's all tying back together!!!!
> 
> The fight's coming up soon... I hope I don't disappoint! >.<
> 
> I'll try to get a chapter out every two weeks, but the fight. W-well, that might take at least a month. Hopefully it'll be worth it, though!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	17. Down the Mountain~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are no good guys, there are no bad guys. There are only people.

Mack tried to get air to stay in his lungs, but to no avail. He wasn’t in shape a few hours ago, and he wasn’t now, either. He looked up at the view. All the trees that were three times his height now looked as tiny as those multi-colored pencil erasers he saw once in Thumbtacks, the office supply store. Just knowing that things that look large to him were in fact minuscule made him feel like an ant. Constantly busy, not really realizing how small they were, working until they died. They didn’t question why, they didn’t want to know. They did as they were told.

Just the thought of being like an ant, part of the collective that can be easily thrown away because there were five more to take its place, not important, made him feel… discouraged. What was the point of it all? Why do we even try? We’re eventually going to die, and no-one will care. No-one will even blink. So why bother? It’s not like he’s important.

“HEY. GET UP HERE,” one of the goons bellowed at him. One more that could be discarded, one more that’s just a pawn. He shook his head, trying to clear it of those thoughts. He wasn’t an ant. He was a person. He had free will… didn’t he?

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll be up there eventually. Hold onto your horses.” Mack turned back to the mountain and began to climb again.

He was doing this because he wanted to, right? …He did want to, right? He wasn’t an ant. He wasn’t. He was a human.

…But at what point are the two separate? Looks? Consciousness? Ability to speak, to feel? Knowing how to farm, and write, and do math? For a moment he thought about school. When he was in 8th grade, he was learning hard math. Hard to him, at least. He couldn’t understand it, no matter how hard he tried. Eventually, he just gave up and accepted it as fact. And went on doing what he was told.

That kid he was chasing after… He was in 8th grade, wasn’t he? Did he have the same struggles, the same worries, and the same support from his parents, who tell him everything will be alright? Were they the same?

…No. Of course not. For one, he doesn’t have his father.

Mack’s mind began to circle through memories of his father. The nice, caring man that was always there for him. The one who taught him how to ride a bike, who always defended him whenever he got in trouble. He remembered how guilty he felt when his father looked at him with disappointment in his eyes. First, when he dropped out of college.

Then, when he joined the Red Mountain Gang.

The people who he was taught to stay away from. The bad people, the unempathetic and dangerous people. The complete disappointment in his father’s eyes almost made him turn back from his decision.

Funnily enough, that was the last time he saw his father. He had been diagnosed with cancer and passed away before Mack had even heard. He would have cried, but by that time he was used to sorrow, to death, to losing those he cared about.

But this kid he was after never had his father. Never had him to help him with hard homework, teach him the right way to fly a kite, read him bedtime stories… He had none of that. For a moment, Mack felt sorry for the kid. He was only trying to get back the thing he had lost… The thing Mack and Boss’ goons had taken away from him.

Before he knew it, he was at the top of the mountain. He looked at the goons, who were at least a foot taller than and had half as much brain cells as him. “Let’s go.”

One of the goons attached a rope to a large rock, threw the rest of the rope down the hole, and slid down. He did the same, and then the last goon did, as well.

They found themselves in a place they had only heard about in stories.

They had landed on a bunch of soft buttercups, and the space around then was extremely empty. There was a door to some sort of large palace, so Mack nodded to them, and they started going forward.

They were about to cross over an odd patch of grass when a flower popped out of the ground.

“Howdy!” it said. “I’m Flowey, Flowey the flower!” He looked at the three individually. “My, my… What do we have here? Two thugs and a puny leader. Well, someone ought to tell you how things work around here.”

He began a fight with them. “We’re not here to fight, Flowey.” Mack told him. “We’re here for a kid.”

Flowey looked confused for a bit, analyzing each one. Then, he raised his eyebrows in realization. “Oh. Oh!” He began to laugh. “You’re here for the two pipsqueaks, who are after the trash bag! Oh, this keeps getting better and better!”

He laughed hysterically as the three exchanged looks of confusion. “You want to get the Crisanto kid and his little pal. Who are looking for their dear father.” He mockingly warped his face to look like a skeleton’s. A skeleton that he hadn’t seen in nine years.

“This is beautiful! But you better hurry, he’s almost at the CORE. What’ll you do then, once he finds his dad? Go on, shoo! Catch up to him!” Flowey began to giggle. “My, my. This calls for even more popcorn!”

With that, he disappeared in the ground, but not before giving them an oddly innocent wink.

Mack and the goons shared another look, and he shrugged. “Let’s get going. The kid’s been here for longer than we wanted. We need to move fast.”

With that, he opened to door to the RUINS and stepped inside, goons swiftly following behind him.

 

~An hour later~

 

Undyne arrived at the top of the mountain, hardly breaking a sweat. Hopefully she had gotten here before that sorry excuse for a human… She scanned the area, looking for any traces of him.

Wait… there was a rope going down into Mt. Ebott. Damnit! She wasn’t fast enough. She would have to hurry up. Without thinking, she jumped into the hole and landed on the buttercups, crushing them under her boots. This area was pretty unfamiliar to her. But, determination getting the best of her, she decided to march forward. 

She got a few steps before she was stopped by a flower. A flower she had seen before. A flower that threatened Frisk the Human.

“Flowey,” she growled.

“Ah, fish lady, how kind of you to come and see me! Pray tell, how has life been on the surface without me?”

“Better than you could ever begin to imagine. Since, after all, you don’t have feelings.”

“Too true, too true.” He looked to the side. “Say… what’re you here for?”

“None of your fucking business.”

“Well, your good life certainly hasn’t helped your temper.” He looked her up and down. Loose clothes, a packed bag… She was going to stay for a while. But why?

And then it hit him. He was such an idiot! How did he not realize this sooner?

“Oh my goodness! This keeps getting better!” He began to laugh more hysterically than he ever had. “You’re here to get the goons, they’re here to get the kid, and he’s here to get is sweet widdle daddy! This is perfect! What’s more, the head thug coming down here to get you? HA!”

He changed his face into a menacing, ugly grin that made Undyne get goosebumps and want to punch him at the same time. “Well, good things come to those who wait. I’ll get myself a front-row seat and get ready for the show. See you then~!”

He laughed once more as he faded into the ground.

Undyne stared him down as he left, and once he did, picked apart his words. Flowey would’ve told Cris that his father was dead, just to see him suffer. But, since he didn’t, since Cris was still going… did that mean?

That…

That Sans was alive…?

Her DETERMINATION renewed, she headed out into the RUINS. Whatever trials she had to go through, she didn’t care. Maybe, just maybe, her first vow, her vow to avenge the two brothers, wouldn’t have to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! Mack is finally seeing what he hadn't before. That doesn't mean that he won't try to kill Crisanto, but still. A seed of doubt has been planted, and the final scene will be absolutely beautiful! There's one more chapter 'till we get to the action, I think. So close~ :D
> 
> I hope you enjoyed. See you again on Nov. 20th! :)


	18. CORE pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT!!! BEFORE YOU GO ANY FURTHER:
> 
> I HIGHLY recommend listening to this song as you read this chapter (and the next few, when they come out).
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yen4QGoLse4
> 
> It's the genocide version of the CORE music. Not that a genocide happened or anything, but it's just kinda creepy.
> 
> So... Uh... yeah. That's it. Hope you enjoy! :)

 

You were so close, you could almost feel it.

You had been going through the hotlands, went on numerous elevator rides, completed puzzles, walked into the old lab that was covered in dust and a weird pink goo from a machine that was overflowing, went through _more_ hotlands, a resort with a moldy and damp floor, and had finally, _finally_ , had gotten to the end.

A big sign flashed in front of you, telling you the name you had waited to see. The CORE.

You had waited for this for so long, but suddenly… you were nervous. What happens if he’s dead? Or if you find him, but you can’t get him back? Or if he is alive, and you find him, and he dies? And what if this Gaster isn’t friendly? And he had done… experiments? What if Dad wasn’t himself?

Your palms grew cold and clammy. Did you really want to know what was inside…?

You knew the answer. But you didn’t want to admit it, because if you did, you would have to go in.

You wanted to know. No… you _needed_ to know. To live forever without knowing what happened to the happy family that once was, to never understand and to be ignorant… you couldn’t live like that.

You would rather die than not know. And you would rather live than die.

Taking a deep, shaky breath, you closed your eyes. And after a few seconds, you opened them again.

It was time.

 

–––

 

You walked through the automatic doors, fearing what you might find. An erie, slow song played once you stepped foot into the blue and purple area. 

…You didn’t see anything. Had Flowey lied to you?

In all honesty, you weren’t surprised. A talking flower is never a good sign. You sighed and began to turn around when you realized there was more to the core than you thought.

Eh. What the hell. We might as well check it out.

Yeah, you’re right.

Heart thumping in your chest, you nodded to Amaya and tilted your head in the direction you wanted to go. She nodded back.

Without making a sound, you pushed the button on the elevator. Even it seemed to know the importance of this journey, for when it opened, though rusty, it didn’t make a single sound. You and Amaya walked in, and it shut behind you. There were no buttons on the elevator, and it took you where it wanted to go. You hoped it was the right place.

You took another deep breath. Both your hands were shaking now, and your heart was going so fast it felt like it wasn’t going at all.

Amaya took a hold of your hand. You looked at her, and she smiled. “It’s gonna be alright. We’re gonna get him back.”

You nodded, but it didn’t help you calm down much. You squeezed her hand, and she squeezed back.

You blinked slowly. You were going to do this. It’s gonna be alright.

We’re gonna get him back.

When the elevator started to open, it was like going off the ramp on a roller coaster. You began to panic suddenly. There was no going back. And not having that option scared the fuckin’ daylights out of you.

And, how you can only grab onto the rail and hope for the best as you rush downwards, you could only clutch Amaya’s hand and hope for the best.

…

The door opened. A gloopy figure with a white head stood in front of you, back turned. It seemed to be doing something with it’s dripping hands. You took a step forward, out of the elevator. Amaya did the same.

You stood there for what felt like an hour, though it was probably only a few seconds, before you dared to breathe out a word.

“…Hello?”

The monster lifted its head from its project and rotated it 180 degrees, like an owl. Its eyes had the black gloop trickling out of them, and its skull (was it a skull?) was cracked. You suddenly decided that this was an awful idea.

The elevator closed. There was no going back.

“Ah, what do we have here?” The monster spoke in a language you had never heard, but could somehow understand. By the look on her face, Amaya could, as well. “Some visitors.”

Your breath caught in your throat.

“Won’t you have a cup of tea? I have heard it’s good for the soul.”

“I-I’m here for my father.” The words came out of your mouth on their own accord. Had you gone into auto-pilot? You didn’t blame yourself, considering you were scared shitless. Almost literally.

“Hmm. There seems to be a misunderstanding. If your father is not tea, then I have no father to give you.”

You were so close to mumbling a ’thankyouhaveanicedayornightwateveritisitwasnicemeetingyouokbyeforever’ when Amaya tugged your hand.

“What is it you’re working on?” she asked innocently. Oh god you didn’t want to know you just wanted to leave you can’t take this anymore-

“That, young lady, is confidential.” He gave her a small smile, but the voice in his eyes warned to not probe further.

“You’re not doing anything bad, are you? Like messing with SOULs…?”

Good god Amaya you don’t care what he does for a living he could be ASGORE and you wouldn’t give a flying fuck-

The monster tilted his head so it was nearly horizontal. “H o w… d i d… y o u… k n o w?” You two stood paralyzed in fear as he brought his head back where it was before. 

“I specialize in SOULs. Or, rather, the DETERMINATION in them. These souls I have here are very special, very unique… No matter how I hurt them, they don’t die.”

“How long have you had them?”

“It is not necessary to know the time down here. However, if you must know, it has been… around ten years.”

A mixture of fear and anger burned so hotly in your body that you wanted to scream. But you didn’t. If you tried, you probably couldn’t, anyway. He had your father, you were sure of it. But who was the other one?

…Your uncle, Papyrus?

“If you don’t mind telling me, what are their names?” The gloopy man seemed unaware that her innocence was just a facade. For that, you were glad. If he knew, you’d be drowning in black goo right now.

“TS One and TS Two; test subject. These are the names I have given them. But, if you would like to know what they were known as to their friends… family… spouse…”

A faint blue and orange glow emanated from behind him as he said each term.

“…Papyrus and Sans.”

Although you were sure they were the ones you were looking for, the affirmation hit you like a shock wave. You were standing literally feet away from him. Your father.

A tear came out of your eye socket without you even knowing it was there in the first place.

“Wow, really?! What a coincidence!”

“How so, young lady?”

She flashed a devilish grin. “That’s exactly who we were looking for.” 

Before either you or the goo-man knew what was happening, she had a fiery sword in her hand and a man holding her by her collar. Another grabbed you as well and brought you two over to the side a few inches.

And a man with dirty-blond hair walked in between you two.

“Well, well. We’ve got the kids, you’ve got the evidence.” The man radiated confidence, but his voice was wavering. “It seems as though we can kill two birds with one stone.”

The man quickly drew a gun and fired two shots at the goo-man. Almost as if time was in slow motion, you could see the bullets slowly reach him… only to get engulfed in the black liquid of a body.

“Hmm…” The man, which your confused and scrambling brain managed to assume was Gaster, murmured. “Even more SOULs… Is this Christmas already…?”

The shorter man looked confused, and slowly, his aura became one of an emotion that could only be explained as lightning-blue fear.

“This was the wrong time to come over here, Misters,” Amaya said as she pressed her sword on her goon’s right side. He yelled in pain and let her go. You took the opportunity to break an arm and a leg from your goon with bones of your own. He, too, yelled and dropped you.

“Why didn’t you do that before?” you hissed.

She shrugged. “Dramatic effect,” she said, casually throwing a fire dagger at Gaster. The gloop hissed and bubbled, spewing itself on the floor, as Gaster looked at her in slight disappointment.

“What a shame. I was looking forward to talking with you over a cup of tea… I presume that is not going to happen…?”

Amaya winked. “Sorry. I’ve got some people to save.”

“Monsters,” he gently corrected.

She tilted her head from right to left, making cracking noises with a glint in her eye. “What’s the difference?”

“As much as I would like to tell you, it appears that your question was… rhetorical.” 

“How did you know?” She winked, and, with that, put both her hands on her sword. With a shaking hand, you summoned bones out of the gooey floor.

He said nothing in return. Instead, he rose a disgusting hand and brought one of the most disturbing things you had ever seen to life.

It was made entirely out of a black colored skull, with empty eye sockets. A red goop the color of venous blood ran out of its eyes like it was crying. Horns of the same color slithered into the eye sockets and came out of it’s large, void-y mouth. Its teeth were tilted and jagged, some even residing on its chin and near the corners of its mouth.

“I’ve named it… the Gaster Blaster. Do you like the name?”

Without waiting for an answer, the beast opened its jaws and shot a beam, the same color as the red tears, at you. Amaya parried it with her sword. The shorter man was frozen in his spot. He seemed more terrified than you were, if that was even possible. Gaster evaporated the beast, then sunk into the floor.

The man, after blinking twice, came to his senses. He raised the gun to your heads. “One. Move. And. I. Shoot.”

You stood there, not knowing what to do. But… it turned out that you didn’t have to.

 

“NNGAAH!”


	19. Battle pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The struggle is not yet over.

“NNGAAH!” Undyne shot through the elevator and tackled the only unscathed human left, but not before he got a good shot at her leg. They struggled on the ground as the goon with the burn took out a long knife and charged at the two of you. Amaya created a fire shield, knocking him back. But only barely.

You quickly went over to your goon and, without any hesitation, knocked him out. Undyne threw the man off of her, but she was barely able to stand. Amaya had warped her shield into a sword again, and, after a good while, got the goon to stay down. Mack, assuming the man was the one you ran into on top of the mountain, had dropped his gun in the black slime.

The fight was over.

Undyne, panting, turned to look at you two. Amaya put her sword away. “Good fighting, kid,” she breathed. “Now, as long as we’re safe… I feel like an explanation needs to be told to me.”

You began. “Undyne, all I really wanted to do was find-“

“No, not that,” she whispered snappingly. “What happened before I got here?”

Amaya decided to fill her in. “Gaster, tea, SOULs, man he was really creepy; and then those weird fellows came down and – the creepy ones that kept following us, I think they want the SOULs – one of them shot Gaster but he didn’t die, he just melted away and left this icky goop, and then you came here.”

Undyne showed no expression on her face as she looked at the black goop. “Determined SOULs never die,” she said to herself. You three stood in silence, you and Amaya wondering what, or rather who, Gaster was, and Undyne experiencing nostalgia. Painful nostalgia, from what you could tell.

A near-silent footstep broke you out of your silence. A smooth, almost sickening voice brought you on edge again.

“If I need something done, must I always do it myself?”

The three of you turned around slowly, and looked into the orange eyes of a powerful, dangerous man. A man Undyne had only heard of.

Boss.

To other men stepped out of the elevator with him, caring more pistols than you could count. Impractical? Yes. Scary? Hell yes. Boss had one of his own, a shiny black, custom designed one. He held it in his left hand casually.

“I am waiting for an answer.”

Undyne spat at his face. “I would never answer a filthy bastard like you.”

“Then seeing you beg for mercy will be all the more satisfying.” In a split second, it all began.

You took the man on the left, forcing him up against the wall with moving bones and using the crooked hands as handcuffs, but not before he was able to pick up two of the guns and start shooting at you. Thankfully, a fire shield came to your rescue. You glanced over to the side to see Amaya dodging and weaving through wave after wave of fast metal balls, some grazing her skin, most never even coming close. Undyne was launching spears at the tall figure, who did nothing but stand still.

As one got close to hitting him right in the chest, he caught it, and with his grip, shattered it into nearly invisible fragments.

_Damn_ , you thought. But this wasn’t a time to be a spectator. Amaya was using the energy she needed to stay alive to help you. You needed to take him out, quickly.

In a heartbeat, you knocked him over the side of the head with a particularly heavy bone. He, thankfully, fell limp and sagged against the wall. You blew on the shield, and it disappeared.

Huh. Cool.

But what wasn’t cool, though, was that the other two fights were not going so well.

The adrenaline was beginning to wear off Undyne, and she was hardly able to stand without crumpling to the ground. Amaya’s arms and legs were covered in tiny wounds, and she had put a hand in her pocket, which had started to turn a dark color. Eventually, she was able to slam him against the wall, but not without some heavy damage happening to herself.

Undyne was on her last leg now, beads of sweat dripping down her forehead and arms. No matter what she did, he was hardly fazed. What even was he…?

In a swift and clean motion, he aimed at her abdomen and fired. Multiple little bullets came out of the gun. She was able to block some of them, but the others hit her easily. Unable to hold herself up any longer, she fell onto the floor. He took a quick glance at Amaya and did the same thing. She brought her fire shield up, but she looked so tired.

The bullets were absorbed until he had wasted all his shots, though one did hit her unused arm. She re-absorbed the shield, but by then she was up to her neck in flames.

You shouted her name, and she looked your way.

“Guess I won’t be able to help you very much now,” she said with a small smile. And then, slowly beginning from her feet,

Her body turned into ash.

It took you a bit to process what had all just happened in three seconds. Amaya had dissolved, Undyne was down, and you were here.

Facing him.

Your gut screamed at you that he was responsible for your pain. And guilt. And sorrow. That he was the one who had taken away your father.

The fire in your stomach went into your chest, and you resolved to kill him.

“This is the young man who started it all, huh?” He looked you up and down. “Got your father’s energy.”

“I am going to make your life a   l i v i n g   h e l l ,” was all you could say in return. He smirked.

“I won’t taste my own medicine so easily.” An anguish and anger filled cry flew out of your lips, and an orange scythe appeared in your hand. It was clean.

… Too clean.

You rushed at him with all your might, a flurry of bones leading the way. He dodged them easily and parried your razor-edged scythe with ease. Using your own strength against you, he side-stepped underbought the pistol to his side, causing you to stagger. When you looked up again, he had two guns in his hand: his custom one, and another that had been strapped to a goon.

Your instincts kicked in and built you a bone shield right before he pulled the trigger. Thankfully, the goon’s pistol only shot one bullet at a time. You were able, somehow, to block all of them, and tried to ram into him.

He put his hand out, caught your shield by the front, and tossed it like a frisbee, sending you flying. Disembodied hands slowed your fall and held you upright, and soon you had slowed to a stop. You hopped down.

“You’re strong,” you admitted, “but not strong enough.”

“I beg to differ. I seem more than capable of handling such a minor inconvenience. A chip off the old block is much easier to pulverize, after all.”

You subconsciously let out a growl. His smirk returned. “Much easier.”

With that, he ran at you. The bones you sent at him were deflected effortlessly by his pistol, and the hands pulling him backwards did nothing to stop him. Or, if they did, you didn’t want to know how fast he could really run. Full of rage, you made another shield, this one impossible for him to grab onto, and charged once again.

You two collided, gun versus shield, in an attempt to force the other to the ground. After a painfully long second of it not working, you used his own trick against him. You side-stepped, letting him use all his energy to not just stumble, but fall.

And to do a surprisingly good somersault.

He turned around as soon as he stood up. “Good job. Your father would have been proud.”

“Shut UP!” A flurry of crooked hands and sharpened bones flew in his direction. And from the side. And from behind.

“CRIS!” Undyne shouted at you. The bones and hands flew around him in a whirlwind, taunting him, daring him to try and get past them.

“What?!” You whipped your head over to her direction, glaring. But she was calm. “…What is it?”

Looking at her made you feel… tired. You could feel the adrenaline rush flow out of you, and it was replaced by fatigue.

“Don’t do this, punk. It isn’t you… I’m sorry I couldn’t protect your father. I’m sorry I couldn’t protect him from this bastard. But that doesn’t change anything, does it?” She gave you a weak smile. “You kill him now, you spend the rest of your life regretting it. You’ll wish you never did it. You’ll be sorry, and you’ll have to live with the guilt of taking a life. But being sorry won’t change anything.”

You sighed. You were so tired now. The whirlwind slowly came to a stop. You looked back up at him, the orange eyes scanning yours. Then he smiled. “You’re… letting me live…?” His smile became ferocious. “Hah… bad mistake.”

Just like that, he rushed at you again. But, honestly? You were too tired to deal with this shit right now. A claw of a hand pinned him against the wall by his neck, and two more held his arms. Though he could most likely rip himself free, he didn’t. He wanted to know what you would do.

Hah… worst mistake yet.

“Let me tell you a joke I once heard my dad say,” you began. “I brought him pizza. He told a joke. But it’s all fun and games until the end.”

You paused. He said nothing.

“Okay. What’s a fairy’s favorite drink?”

“Enlighten me,” he said, becoming slightly bored of the situation.

“Prepare yourself: it’s so funny; it’ll make you howl.”

He waited for a second. “I’m ready.”

“Good.” You gave him a tired smile, and bones shot from the wall through his elbows. “Impale.” Blood ran from the wounds, dark. His arms were bent in a direction that should never be possible.

He gave a pained grin. “…So funny I forgot to laugh.” Another bone shot from the side and knocked him out.

When you were sure he was out cold, you quickly went over to Undyne and gave her the burger you had, for some reason, put in your backpack.

“Thanks,” she said, taking a bite out of the cold burger. In no time at all, she was up and testing her leg out. She looked at him, and her eyes softened a bit. “Hey punk. Sorry about your friend.”

You looked at the pile of ash, somehow not disturbed during the entire fight. “She’ll be fine. I think. Hey, Amaya!”

The ash swirled, slowly creating an outline of a human. Her feet came into place first, settling into place. Her legs, torso, arms, and head were next, respectively.

She gave a playful wink. “You called?”

You gave a happy sigh, grateful that you wouldn’t have to carry her ashes back to her house. You were fine. You glanced down at her leg. “Uh, why is it still on fire?”

“Not enough time to repair myself. Phoenix Bio is weird.”

Cautiously, you turned to face the SOULs. They pulsed faintly. You walked over to them.

Bodies submerged in some kind of gel laid motionlessly underneath the SOULs. One must be… Your father.

As you were going to try to get a closer look at them, the black goop from the floor swirled and moved in front of you to block your path.

“Thank you for making the men’s SOULs more easily attainable. However, my gratitude is not as limitless as to let you take my subjects.”

Ah, he played you. Made you weak, made you fight the others. Now he gets what he wants. Their SOULs… and yours. “Playing dirty, huh?”

“Grime seems to matter less in life-threatening situations, does it not?” You sighed and rolled back on your heels.

“Look, ‘Gaster’, I don’t want to have to fight you. Just give me my father back.”

Upon hearing this, one of the SOULs emitted a bright blue light. Brighter than you had seen it light up before. You looked over Gaster’s shoulder in awe, then looked back at him, changing your expression into a sour scowl.

“Give him back.”

The creature’s crooked smile grew to the point where it almost reached its eyes, and he tilted his head in a menacing way.

 

"C̸̢̨̥͚̀̈̉̿̆̓̏͛͒̑̄̄͘̕͜ͅỌ̵̡̧̥͈̝̬̞͙̝̙̊̊̾̚͘͜͠ͅͅM̷̜̫͉̙̰̳̠̘͙̫͎̹̠͚͔̱͌͂̍̇̆̈́̄̔̍́̌̊̕͝͝Ȩ̵̧̢̫̲͚̺̫̜͎̬̱̩̭̟̘͋̊͌̀̎Ä̸̮̞̩͓̅̋͗̆̌̂̄̾̇͛̿̎̔͠N̶̠̤̪̩̹͎̳̰̜͓̭͚̤̞̜̠̖̭̜͑̒̚ͅḐ̷̧̢̻̥̤̱̻̘͔̣̖̟̩̖̳͓͓̩̂̈̉͋̋͆͊̏̊̂͋͂̏͒̑̔ͅG̵̢̺͙̖̗͍̍͊̉̎̈́̂Ē̴̜̺̱̙̩̈́̇͑̓̋̃͠͝Ţ̴̧̢͚̲̯̞͉̪̖̘͈͔̗̤͋̄ͅͅḨ̸̞̻̗͇̖̥͓̖̫͎͔̼̝̗̖̳̥͈̼̓̈́̋̌̔̇̾͊͑̋̽̾̅̽̈́̚͜͝Į̶̘̩̥̲͙͚̏M̶͔̦̰̫̙͓̉̈́̈́̾̈́̿̑͝!̸̧̡̡̛̤̙͓̪̻̺͉̤̗͍̣͚̱̜͍̒̈͆͒̂̔̊̈́̑͘͝!̴̢̧̗͉̝̹̭̠̦͍̼͍̰͇͚͍̘̜̃͊̊͋͐̑"


	20. The end of the battle...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've done it. At least, for now...

Amaya drew a crossbow and fired, hitting the blob right in the chest. It sizzled, and he turned to look at her.

“How cute…” His smile became so large that his jaw unhinged, and he glided towards her at an alarmingly fast pace. She had barely enough time to create a shield before he reached her.

You threw bones at him, hoping to slow him down. It had no effect; the bones passed through him as if he was air and disintegrated before they made it to the wall.

They… disintegrated. He was that acidic?

“Amaya! Don’t let him touch you!”

“Yeah, I’m working on it!” And she was, expertly dodging and weaving to escape his grasp. Undyne threw a spear at him. It also dissolved.

Gaster towered over her, hands reaching over her head, body casting a shadow on her as she tried to get around him. But, no matter what she tried to do, he was right there in front of her. Eventually, he feet caught on one of the goons, and she fell.

“Your soul will be marvelous to research,” He told her calmly.

“Only if you get me first, Mister.” With that, the fire shield created an orb around her, protecting her. Gaster smiled.

“That will be easy, I assure you.”

A tsunami of black goop came barreling at her. The fire shield lasted for a second, but soon it began to be extinguished. There was just too much liquid to evaporate.

Soon, the orb was once again reduced to a shield, with Amaya standing up against a wall. The bolts she shot at him fizzled and went out before they could even touch him, the tsunami acting as a shield of its own. She scowled.

“We’re _really_ doing this right now? You’re gonna take my SOUL?” She sounded unimpressed.

“It would be a shame to let such a fine specimen go to waste.”

She sighed. “Ugh. You’ve got to be kidding. And here I was, thinking I might at least get to have some tea.” She lazily shot some more bolts at him. As his hands slowly began to reach toward her ribcage.

…What were you going to do? You can’t just let her die. No. No, that’s not part of the plan. You’re not going to give her up. You’re not going to let her die. She trusted you. She put her life in your hands. She had worked, just like you, for you to finally bring your father home. And it was about to be thrown away? For nothing?

Ha.

That’s not how it’s supposed to work. God, you were such an awful leader. But that didn’t matter now. You had to save her.

“Gaster, you fucking freak!” Bones shot out of your hands faster than you knew they could. So fast, in fact, that they created quite the breeze.

So fast, in fact, that Gaster couldn’t get past the barrier you had made between him and Amaya.

He stood there, smile not leaving his face. “Ah. I was wondering when the love-sick boy would finally fight for her.”

“You’re not going to have her SOUL, you sickening mad scientist.” Amaya walked to your side.

“I beg to differ. You see, though this seems like a grand idea, to keep me trapped in an air prison, it is, most certainly, tiring. You could keep this up for another minute, at maximum, and another ten seconds at the minimum. All I have to do now is wait for your fatigue to overcome your heroism.”

You didn’t want to admit it, but he was right. You could almost feel it draining your energy. You looked to Undyne, desperate. She was scowling, trying to figure out what to do.

…She didn’t know what to do.

You turned to Amaya, who was up to her chest in flames. She had the same expression as Undyne on her face.

….Damnit.

Growing more tired by the minute, you called out in desperation. “Flowey! I know you’re there. At least let me see my father.”

There was no response.

“Please…. Please!” The beads of sweat on your brow began to trickle down the sides of your face. You had to keep going, but at this rate…

“FLOWEY!” You yelled his name.

You could hear the munching of popcorn grow closer. Eventually, it stopped. The flower huffed. “Fine. I suppose I might as well watch you have him torn away.”

A huge, green, woven bag came by and swept Gaster up.

“…Flowey? You are the one who let them know… You!” Gaster composed himself. “Well, no matter. You have helped me, though you didn’t know it. So I suppose I won’t go around picking every one of those damn buttercups until I end your life.”

You ignored him, trying to catch your breath. Once it returned, you grabbed onto Amaya’s arm. She did the same to you.

Slowly, you walked over to where he was. To where your father was. To where your uncle was.

For where they had been for ten years.

The gel pulsed with orange and blue light. And they wouldn’t stop.

One of them was your father. He was here. He was—

You placed your hands down on both of the gel blocks. The hard, cold gel melted away like butter at your touch.

The SOULs found their way into their bodies.

One of them, the short one, was up in an instant, ready to dismember anyone and everyone who got in his way.

The second one… didn’t get up at all. He rocked back and forth.

…

“Papyrus…” Undyne reached toward him. He shrunk back.

“No. N… no. No. No more.” She was surprised at the softness of his voice. He used to be so energetic and naive, but now…?

“It’s okay now. You’re gonna be okay.” He shook his head.

“T-that’s what he said to me… He lied.”

“I wouldn’t lie to you, Papyrus. Come home with us. Mettaton is scared sick.” He buried his head in his knees like a frightened child.

“N-no. You’re not real. None of this is real. N… n-no.” She felt her heartstrings being pulled like they never had been before. This was her best friend, who had been lost for ten years. And this gloop-ball sicko had broken him. Rage like she had never known boiled in the pit of her stomach, threatening to come out.

She was going to make the bastard wish he was never born.

“Papyrus… stay here, okay? It’ll all be over soon.” He didn’t respond, just continued to rock back and forth. When she was sure that he wouldn’t try to run away from this place, she turned toward the net.

“You…” She drew her spear, ready to slash his SOUL into a million tiny fragments. The short one, Sans, your father, raised bones out of the ground. Amaya went over to your uncle.

“Mister Papyrus? My name’s Amaya. I’m half phoenix, half human. What are you?” He looked at her, orange tears in his eye sockets.

“…A skeleton.”

“That’s cool! I’ve always wanted to know a skeleton. What are your favorite foods?”

While Amaya was keeping him occupied, you also stood to face the net, which was shaking. “…Thanks, Flowey. You can let him go now.”

“Finally. I was wondering when I could see your hopes and dreams demolished.”

With that, the net disappeared. And you were left facing a rather angry gloopy-man.

“Ready to wish you never existed?”

“My dear boy, I should be asking you that question.” With that, all the slime on the floor rose, creating a wall between where Papyrus and Amaya were and where the three of you stood.

You smirked as the three of you talked at the same time.

“You’re going to have a   b a d  t i m e .”

“Get ready for a beat-down, Pipsqueak.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll make this   w o r t h   m y   t i m e.”

With that, a barrage of bones, spears, and hands shot at the monster.

Some of the hands poked at his eyes, grabbing and twisting his moldable skull, trying to keep him distracted as the spears and bones searched for his SOUL. They prodded and molded, annoying him till he nearly blew his top.

“Enough, you maddening balls of flesh.” He shot gloop at them, trying to dissolve them, but they were too fast, dodging and weaving even faster than Amaya had. And when he was finally able to get one, another popped up in his place, laughing at him. Taunting him. Mocking him.

Distracting him as the bones and spears tried to find it.

He growled in frustration. “   EN O UG  H !”

He coughed, regaining his composure. “We either have tea and you give up your SOULS peacefully, or I take them.”

“Uhh, how about no?” A wave of goop came and tried to splash you in the face.

“you hurt my brother. you took me away from my wife. my child. you played with us, tormented us, hurt us.” Sans looked at him with a stare so cold you could feel it.

“i would rather die than not turn you to dust.”

“After all these years, you still have a fight left in you? Why couldn’t you be more like your brother, more docile?”

The rage Sans was holding in exploded, as did Undyne’s. “you fucker.”

Bones as sharp as needles came at his skull. Gaster barely dodged them. And the next wave. And the one after that.

“I WON’T ALLOW YOU TO SURVIVE!!” Undyne created a hoard of spears larger than a sailboat and shot them all at him. Somehow, he was able to evade all of those as well. The tsunami picked up speed and began to close in on them.

You and your father created a barrage of bones, effectively halting the tsunami, but, as Gaster had said before, it was extremely tiring. All he had to do was wait.

The worst part was that he was in front of the doors. They wouldn’t be able to get past him….

…Was this the end?

Ha. No, of course not. Some Deus Ex Machina was going to happen. It always did. All he had to do was wait.

But where was it when Sans and Papyrus were captured? When you had to grow up without a father?

This was reality, not some shitty Bisney movie. And you were going to die here.

Or… were you?

You stopped making the barrier, leaving your father to concentrate twice as much. And with as much force as you could muster, you formed a tiny bullet.

You spun it around, to the point where there was a red halo above your head.

And you shot it into the tsunami, going the other way.

The breeze combined with the heat of the bullet, the tsunami eventually unravelled.

Quickly, you created another bullet and began to spin it. Sans did the same. When it was verging on glowing white, you let it loose.

So did your father.

The moved toward the monster’s chest. He dodged one of them.

…But the other? No.

It hit him dead in the shoulder.

And exploded.

Gaster let out a cry of pain as the white pinpricks of bone forced themselves into his gloopy body. And then, suddenly, he began to evaporate.

It wasn’t a slow evaporation. No. It was fast, much faster than you had expected. Black fumes that smelled like musty clone mixed with blood filled the ceiling’s air. You tried not to gag.

Soon, Gaster had removed the wall, needing all the slime he could get in order to stay upright. Soon, his tattered suit had burst into flames as well…

…And he was gone. Not a trace of him left.

And, standing in his place, was a brown-haired woman and a flame-headed man.

Grillby.

Delilah. 

Two of the people that you’d least expected to be the God out of the Machine. But hey, you’d take what you could get.

“Hello, monster-hater. How are you this fine evening?” You smiled, eyes wondering if it was sweat or tears in them, and clothes and hair soaked in the most disgusting thing he had ever been drenched in… Which isn’t that much, but still. 

“Fine. And you, monster-human hybrid?”

“Extremely tired. Time for a Nutri-Bar, I guess.” You took one out of your bag, thanking your lucky stars that the bag was waterproof, and began to munch.

“Ms. Delilah of Maine, I would like you to meet Undyne, the C.O.P. fish-lady, Amaya, another hybrid like myself, Papyrus, my long-lost uncle, and Sans, my father, the one this whole novella was about.”

“Novella? What?”

“What?”

“I said— Never mind. Nice to meet you all.”

Amaya, Sans, and Undyne murmured “You too”s.

You turned to your dad. Your dad. All these years had boiled down to this one moment… To the skeleton with bags under his eyes, a blue sweatshirt on, and an expression that told you he really didn’t exercise enough to prepare for today.

“Dad.”

“…cris.”

“U-uh… good to see you again?”

“you too, son.” You hugged him. He hugged back.

With tears his eyes, he whispered in your ear. “I’ve missed you.”

“I have too, Dad. I have too.” You gave him a pat on the back and slowly released him, blinking back the tears that had found their way into your eyes, too.

You cleared your throat. “U-uh, we should probably get out of here and take Mack with us.”

“Not the boss?” Amaya asked.

Undyne spat on the ground. “He can rot for all I care.”

The masked face finally opened his eyes. “Ah, I made it just in time! How wonderful, getting to see a child finally get his father back.”

“Oh, shut up, will you? Or will Cris have to stuff a hand in your mouth?”

He shut up.

Undyne went to Papyrus. “Papyrus, it’s all over now. You get to go home, okay?”

He sniffed. “You… you promise?”

“I promise.” With that, she lifted him up and put him on her back, giving him a piggy-back ride. He didn’t protest.

You lifted up Mack with your magic. Sans turned to Grillby.

“after all these years… it’s good to see you again, pal.”

Grillby nodded. “Will you pay your tab, then?”

“ha, maybe. but let’s get out of here before that, shall we?”

Satisfied with that answer, Grillby stepped back into the elevator and held open the door. You, Amaya, Undyne and Papyrus, and Mack were somehow all able to fit.

“Leaving me?” Boss asked with a sarcastic tone and sarcastic eyes and god it took everything you had not to punch him.

“Of course not! We’ll be sending some company your way soon. A few police officers, that is.”

The door closed, and you didn’t have to see his awful face anymore.

“Gaster, they’re gone.”

Drops of goo that had seeped into the carpet and walls slowly emerged, along with a face. “The police will be here in about half of an hour. That’s more than enough time…” He turned to Boss.

“Uveizar. You know where to go.”

“Of course.” Within a few seconds, his inverted elbows had returned to normal, and there was nothing that even hinted at injury except for white, string-like scars. “What should we do concerning… those?” He pointed a foot at one of the goons.

“Leave them. They’re worthless. On your next trip, find more intelligent people, will you?”

“I’ll try. Say, you don’t happen to have any tea, do you?” Gaster scowled.

“Leave.”

He threw his hands up, and leave he did. Next time, that chip would be dust.

Gaster looked up at the ceiling. “Flowey: some advice. Leave here before the end of the day.”

“Me? Advice? Why?”

“Simply because I would like to help you. After all, your presence would make the end of the world much more interesting.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, you slime freak.”

…

 

“Oh, Cris? There’s something you should know.” Undyne twirled her fin in between her fingers.

“What is it?” She looked at the trees, unable to meet his gaze.

“Your mom is, uh, in a coma.”

"...What?!"


End file.
